Nos âmes perdues
by timaelan
Summary: AU/ Suite de Le Ciel peut attendre (dernier chapitre réécrit). Gokû a formulé le vœu de devenir le maître de la planète. Pour faire face à la situation, Végéta et Bulma forgent une alliance contrainte. Mais chacun ne risque-t-il pas, à sa façon, d'y perdre son âme?
1. Chapter 1

**Evidemment, pour ce que ça vaut, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. M pour laisser libre cours à mes idées quand elles viennent, au minimum pour la violence et sûrement plus si affinités. **

**Chapitre 1**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans cette sorte de bocal où on l'avait déjà plongée quand elle avait été blessée à la tête. Elle put constater une fois de plus qu'elle avait été déshabillée.

La première image qui frappa son esprit, une fois qu'il eût localisé l'endroit où elle se trouvait, fut celle de Shenron à qui elle avait quelque chose de primordial à demander. Elle se souvenait de Végéta qui l'en avait empêchée en se jetant sur elle. Puis plus rien. Est-ce qu'il l'avait frappée d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lui faire perdre conscience ?

Ses yeux naviguèrent dans la pièce, au travers de la paroi de verre. L'infirmerie était totalement déserte, comme la première fois. Même le bocal voisin, qui avait abrité Gokû en son temps, était vide.

Elle voulut actionner la commande de vidange et ressentit une vague douleur dans son dos, sous son omoplate. Ca avait dû être l'emplacement de sa blessure. Elle réfléchit pour essayer de reconstituer les évènements mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle évacua le liquide de régénérescence et le mécanisme d'ouverture se déclencha automatiquement. Elle fut saisie par la fraîcheur des lieux et tressaillit un peu avant de sortir précautionneusement de son caisson.

Elle ne trouva qu'une serviette tâchée. Elle s'essuya avec une moue de dégoût et se mit en quête de vêtements. Elle ramassa le pantalon et le T-shirt qu'elle avait récupérés dans la planque où elle avait fait une halte avec Végéta quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient été complètement déchirés et étaient de toute façon maculés de sang. Elle resta un instant horrifiée à l'idée que ça devait être le sien.

Finalement, elle opta pour un uniforme saïyen dont tout un stock était entassé dans l'infirmerie, précisément à l'attention de ceux qui se réveillaient dans les mêmes conditions qu'elle.

Elle se demanda si les saïyens occupaient toujours le château du roi. Sans hésiter, elle se décida à se rendre compte par elle-même et sortit de la pièce d'un pas assuré.

Elle ne croisa strictement personne. Un silence de mort régnait sur les couloirs interminables du Palais. Au détour de l'un d'eux, elle buta sur un corps étendu sur le sol. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'agissait définitivement d'un cadavre de soldat saïyen, complètement carbonisé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle détourna les yeux. Son esprit était totalement dérouté. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle faisait là. Une seule question la hantait. Devait-elle avoir peur ?

Elle poursuivit son exploration avec plus de prudence jusqu'à localiser la cuisine. Son estomac se tordait de faim et lui intimait de remédier à ce problème en priorité.

Elle s'avança précautionneusement dans l'immense salle et eut la satisfaction de repérer des fruits et de la viande sur la table. Un rapide coup d'œil lui assura qu'elle était seule et elle se concentra sur la nourriture. Elle se jeta sur les fruits qu'elle croqua les uns après les autres, tout en recherchant un moyen de cuire la viande. Elle paraissait un peu faisandée mais le nez et l'estomac de Bulma s'étaient ligués pour la détourner de ce détail.

Elle réussit à allumer un petit fourneau et y plaça le morceau qui paraissait le plus frais de tous. Pendant qu'il cuisait, elle fouilla parmi les divers ustensiles qui jonchaient le plan de travail. Elle trouva un couteau dont elle testa l'acuité du doigt. Elle le glissa dans sa ceinture avant de piquer la viande cuite avec une grande fourchette et de se retourner vers la table.

Elle eut un cri de panique en trouvant Végéta assis sur l'une des chaises et faillit lâcher la fourchette. Elle le fixa avec méfiance, incertaine de ses intentions, brandissant son morceau de viande comme une arme redoutable.

- Je ne pensais plus que tu te réveillerais, grogna-t-il en guise de salut.

Elle se décontracta un peu par cette entrée en matière. Il ne paraissait pas hostile mais elle restait vigilante. Elle prit place en face de lui, à une distance raisonnable, et entreprit de découper des lanières de viandes avec son couteau, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Kakarott a fait son vœu.

Bulma fronça les sourcils en mastiquant lentement la viande.

- Quel vœu ?

- Etre maître de la Terre. Il est devenu très fort.

- Pas aussi fort que le Prince de tous les Saïyens, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Bulma avec sarcasme.

Elle vit la mine de Végéta se renfrogner, si c'était encore possible et, quelque part, son esprit n'aima pas ça.

- En effet, pas aussi fort que moi. Mais avec l'aide du Dragon, il a triché, et les choses sont un peu plus compliquées pour le battre maintenant.

- Tu m'avais promis de t'occuper de lui, lâcha Bulma entre ses dents.

- J'avais aussi promis de ne plus t'épargner et je t'ai sauvé la vie. Promesse rompue pour promesse rompue, tu es gagnante.

Bulma tressaillit imperceptiblement, sceptique à l'idée qu'il ait pu être son sauveur.

- Tu parles de m'avoir laissée en vie sur l'île de la Tortue ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Kakarott t'a quasiment tuée avec cette arme terrienne. Ca fait deux jours que tu es dans le caisson j'ai failli l'arrêter plus d'une fois. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, j'aurai coupé le courant ce soir.

Cette fois-ci Bulma cessa de manger. Elle avala laborieusement son morceau de viande. Elle se souvint furtivement et brusquement d'être littéralement tombée dans les bras de Végéta après cette détonation sèche, brève dans son dos.

- Gokû m'a tiré dessus ? C'est ça qui est arrivé ? Et c'est toi qui m'a ramenée ici pour me soigner ?

- Exactement. Je crois que ce genre de choses a de l'importance pour les terriens. Alors ne me le fais pas regretter.

Elle fut aussitôt contrariée, convaincue qu'il avait eu un intérêt à avoir agi ainsi mais incapable de déterminer précisément lequel pour l'instant. Elle n'aima pas cette façon qu'il avait d'insister sur le fait qu'elle lui était redevable.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. En tout cas, merci.

- Je veux une salle d'entraînement anti-gravitationnelle, annonça-t-il immédiatement.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi je te construirais ça ? répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

Il se leva d'un coup, éjectant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Elle sursauta. Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle. Il agrippa son menton fermement tandis qu'elle saisissait son couteau instinctivement. Il jeta un œil sur son arme et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis parce que je suis le seul à te donner la moindre chance de rester en vie. Tu vois, Kakarott est devenu exceptionnellement puissant et le seul maître de cette planète. Pour l'instant, il a fini de dézinguer les hommes de Freezer et il se repose. Quand il en aura marre, il reviendra me chercher et si il te trouve sur la route à un moment ou à un autre, il te tuera sans que t'aies la moindre chance d'en réchapper.

Bulma essaya de se défaire de sa poigne sans succès. Elle fit mine de vouloir entailler son avant-bras avec le couteau. Il saisit la lame en une fraction de seconde et la cassa en deux avec agacement. Il laissa tomber les débris avec un soupir et croisa les bras.

- Il faut que je t'enferme ? Encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-elle avec désinvolture.

- Ne me fais pas défaut, tu dépens de moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'était pas sûr que ça avait été une bonne idée de ramener la terrienne. Sur le coup, elle lui avait paru une source de solutions elle en savait beaucoup sur la planète où il se retrouvait inévitablement coincé pour l'instant, et surtout, elle pouvait créer des machines en tout genre à l'utilité surprenante.

En dehors de ça, leur première entrevue dans la cuisine après son réveil lui avait rappelé à quel point elle pouvait être horripilante. Il savait qu'il fallait la surveiller. Il n'excluait pas qu'elle retourne vers Kakarott même si elle lui vouait une haine farouche. Elle n'était pas très claire sur la question. Et il savait qu'elle ferait en fonction de ses intérêts qui n'étaient pas tout à fait semblables aux siens.

Mais pour l'instant ils vivaient la même menace et poursuivaient le même but, celui de l'éliminer.

Désavouant sa méfiance, elle s'était mise au travail le jour-même. Il l'avait laissée seule pour observer ses réactions. Il avait considéré qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir purement et simplement du Château. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait compris que Végéta était, à son grand dam, sa seule porte de sortie.

Encore, le saïyen restait-il encore sur ses gardes au sujet de ce qu'elle était en train de bricoler dans le laboratoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait cru qu'elle construisait une salle d'entraînement, elle avait mis au point un radar à commande vocale. Ce laboratoire était son arme à elle et il n'était pas bon de l'y laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance. Néanmoins, quelle que soit la fréquence de ses visites surprise et la pression qu'il faisait peser sur elle, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de vérifier ce qu'elle y faisait exactement.

Il naviguait dans une ère de frustration. S'il s'était écouté, il serait allé trouver Kakarott immédiatement pour le combattre. Mais il savait qu'il serait battu en quelques coups. Il avait besoin d'augmenter son potentiel et la salle anti-gravitationnelle était la clé. Cette idée, pour lucide et raisonnable qu'elle ait pu être, s'accommodait mal de son tempérament orgueilleux et impulsif.

- Quand auras-tu fini ? s'exclama-t-il au matin du quatrième jour, hors de lui.

Elle leva à peine un sourcil, habituée à ses accès d'impatience. Elle finit de souder un composant sur une plaquette et souleva son masque tranquillement en se tournant vers lui.

- Il me manque quelque chose, annonça-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?

- Un élément primordial pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il faut qu'on trouve ça, lâcha-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un œil incrédule.

- Je croyais que mes conseillers t'avaient fourni tout ce qui était nécessaire ? Tu avais fait une liste.

- Il manque quelque chose.

Il continua à la scruter, immobile. Elle cilla un peu.

- Je vais aller voir si je trouve ce qu'il me faut dans les décombres d'une grande ville. J'ai ma petite idée où chercher, reprit-elle en se levant.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de passer le pas de la porte, il la bloqua en étendant son bras.

- Tu crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir ? marmonna-t-il.

- M'enfuir ? Pour aller où ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Il sentait son assurance vacillante. Malgré tout, il retira son bras pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre son chemin.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la vieille navette encapsulée, qu'elle avait dénichée dans son ancienne planque et utilisée pour pister Végéta depuis l'île de la Tortue. En mettant le moteur en route, elle releva le niveau de carburant qui était relativement bas. Elle fronça les sourcils avec préoccupation et s'envola.

Quand le Château eut disparu de sa vue, elle sortit un monocle de son armure. Elle en avait trouvé tout un lot dans l'une des réserves du Palais. Elle le fixa sur son oreille et commença à explorer l'horizon.

Son cœur se mit à battre quand elle repéra une force au-dessus de la norme. _Krilin ? Yamcha ? _Ca ne pouvait que l'un des deux. Tous les autres avaient déjà été éliminés par Gokû plusieurs mois auparavant. Piccolo avait mystérieusement disparu de la surface du globe après avoir été grièvement blessé. Il était sûrement encore en vie dans la mesure où les boules existaient toujours.

Elle bloqua sa direction sur cette force, vérifiant qu'aucune autre ne se trouvait alentours, qui aurait pu être celle de l'un ou l'autre des deux saïyens.

Elle avait bien réfléchi ces derniers jours. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de construire la salle anti-gravitationnelle pour Végéta. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il était le seul à même de tenir tête à Gokû. En tout cas, le temps nécessaire à une nouvelle invocation du dragon.

Mais ces quelques jours avec lui avaient été des plus étranges. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle le sentait à la limite de l'explosion, à tout instant, obsédé par l'idée de battre Gokû. Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir échoué à invoquer lui-même le Dragon et restait continuellement sur ses talons, à la surveiller.

Une nuit, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et l'avait trouvé assis devant son lit, comme s'il veillait un malade. Elle avait eu un hoquet de panique, le reconnaissant à peine dans la pénombre et il avait simplement demandé si elle avait eu suffisamment de sommeil et comptait se remettre au travail. Elle avait réalisé que, de son côté, il ne dormait quasiment plus.

Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Et si ça arrivait, il pourrait aussi bien la tuer sans s'en rendre compte. S'il la protégeait de Gokû, qui la protègerait de lui ?

Malgré ses inquiétudes, elle devait admettre qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. C'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre. Tout était brutal chez lui : son attitude, ses paroles, ses exigences, mêmes ses silences étaient glaçants. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais frappée. Elle le trouvait même par moment définitivement humain. Elle le voyait totalement désorienté par la situation et sa totale impuissance. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait eu de la compassion pour lui. Il l'intriguait.

Mais pour l'instant, elle savait qu'elle devait penser à sa sécurité et au meilleur moyen de remédier à la toute-puissance de Gokû. Elle atterrit à proximité du lieu où elle avait repéré la force de combat qui pouvait correspondre à celle de l'un de ses amis. Il était dans les ruines d'une ville moyenne et son engin ne pourrait s'y poser. Elle décida donc de continuer à pied.

Elle erra un temps entre les bâtiments à moitié effondrés, profitant de l'occasion pour empiler dans son sac des denrées qui lui parurent utiles. _Des fringues ! Des fringues normales…_ Le monocle était précis mais l'enchevêtrement de rues, parfois impratiquables à cause des décombres, rendaient sa progression difficile.

Elle s'approchait de son point de repère avec une excitation croissante. Elle aurait presque appelé mais quelque chose la retint, une sorte de prudence instinctive, un principe de précaution évident. Après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment sur qui elle allait tomber.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, elle le vit et il lui sembla que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Debout au milieu d'une artère poussiéreuse. Elle allait hurler son nom quand son cri mourut au fond de sa gorge, couvert par un flux d'énergie qui le percuta de plein fouet. Elle se raidit et resta paralysée, à découvert à quelques mètres de lui.

- Alors, t'es un peu rouillé, Yamcha ? Ca, c'était pas bien méchant ! railla une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

De l'endroit d'où provenait la décharge qui venait d'expulser son ami, Bulma vit Gokû qui marchait vers lui avec assurance.

La rapidité de la scène et la surprise de le trouver là lui avait coupé le souffle. Le monocle ne l'avait pas détecté. Elle se souvint qu'il pouvait cacher son _ki_. La panique la saisit, panique de voir Yamcha en danger, panique d'être aperçue par Gokû. Elle resta bloquée, ses pieds refusant de tirer les conclusions des alarmes de son cerveau.

Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle qui la soulevèrent un peu et l'emmenèrent à l'abri d'un mur écroulé, tandis que Gokû tournait la tête dans sa direction. Le Saïyen s'immobilisa et ses yeux fouillèrent le décor dans lequel il avait cru percevoir un mouvement.

Derrière le mur, Bulma retenait son souffle, une main sur la bouche, collée à Végéta qui venait de la tirer vers sa cachette, comme si le simple fait de rester dans son ombre la rendrait invisible et introuvable.

Il l'avait suivie évidemment. Il épiait les mouvements de Gokû, les dents serrées. Il avait eu peu d'occasions de se cacher dans sa vie. C'était une véritable humiliation pour lui. Son bon sens le lui imposait pourtant fermement, il se souvenait trop bien l'état dans lequel l'avait laissé sa dernière rencontre avec Kakarott. Il n'était pas encore temps de l'affronter et il le savait.

Cette stupide femme s'était mise en danger et il avait encore besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas été foutue de se cacher quand Kakarott était arrivé. Maintenant elle tremblotait à côté de lui. Il réalisait qu'elle avait voulu retrouver son copain qui venait de croiser la route de Kakarott et se trouvait maintenant en bien mauvaise posture. Il aurait pu la gifler d'une telle inconséquence.

Kakarott se détourna de leur direction et se dirigea vers le corps gisant de l'autre terrien qui était étendu au sol, marmonnant une bouillie qui était inaudible depuis leur cachette.

Le Saïyen le releva en le tenant par le col. Il le secoua un peu, comme s'il espérait lui redonner vigueur et finit par le relâcher brutalement. Il inspecta encore une fois les ruines autour de lui et s'envola brusquement.

Bulma voulut courir aussitôt vers son ami mais Végéta la retint fermement.

- Tu tiens vraiment à tous nous faire tuer ? grogna-t-il avec humeur.

- Il est parti, chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as même pas senti arriver. C'est comme si… il n'avait plus de _ki_… répliqua-t-il.

Ils attendirent un moment. Il la sentait ronger son frein pour se précipiter hors de son emprise. Finalement, il desserra sa poigne et elle s'élança vers le corps qui reposait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Yamcha ! Mon Dieu ! Yamcha ! s'écriait-elle, éperdue.

Elle s'agenouilla, fébrile auprès de lui. Il était encore à peine conscient, les yeux mi-clos.

- Bulma ? souffla-t-il avec surprise. Tu es… vivante ? Kami soit loué !

- Toi aussi ! Toi aussi, t'es vivant ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

Elle posa les yeux sur la brûlure qui avait ravagé une partie de sa poitrine et posa une main précautionneuse sur la blessure.

- On va te soigner, Yamcha, ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner, murmurait-elle en boucle, essayant d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts en lui soutenant la tête.

- « On », qui est avec toi, Bulma ? balbutia-t-il

- On va certainement pas s'encombrer pour le soigner grinça une voix derrière Bulma.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Végéta qui les avait rejoints. Yamcha écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- Bulma ! C'est un Saïyen. Et toi ? s'écria-t-il en pointant son uniforme qu'il venait de remarquer.

- Elle, c'est définitivement une petite terrienne pleurnicheuse et sans cervelle, lâcha Végéta avec dureté.

- C'est Végéta, c'est leur Prince, mais c'est une longue histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour te remettre sur pied, expliqua Bulma doucement à son ami, sans se préoccuper des sarcasmes de Végéta.

- On le ramène pas ! Les générateurs ne vont pas marcher indéfiniment et j'en ai besoin pour ma salle d'entraînement. Il est hors de question qu'on ramène ce demi-macabé ! s'exclama Végéta avec autorité.

Bulma se leva et lui fit face, les bras croisés.

- Si tu veux ta salle d'entraînement, on le soigne ! affirma-t-elle avec défi.

Il serra son poing rageusement.

- Frappe ! J'attends !, ordonna Bulma en relevant le menton.

Il soupira, excédé et se détourna soudainement pour prendre son envol.

- Tu pourrais m'aider à le transporter ! hurla-telle à son attention mais il disparut dans le ciel sans même ralentir.

- Bulma, explique-moi, bredouilla Yamcha.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est une brute mais il a bon fond. Il faut trouver la manière. En attendant, compte sur moi, je vais te soigner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Yamcha avait fini par perdre conscience et Bulma avait redouté qu'il ne meure de ses blessures tout le long du chemin de retour qui s'était avéré laborieux sans l'aide de Végéta.

Elle était parvenue à le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tiraillée entre la crainte de le manipuler trop rudement et celle d'arriver trop tard pour le soigner. Elle maudit Végéta qui avait certainement misé sur le fait que le blessé ne supporterait pas le transport.

Quand elle réussit enfin à le placer dans l'un des caissons, elle ne sentait plus son pouls. Elle activa tout de même le mécanisme. Le sarcophage de verre se verrouilla et le liquide de régénérescence le remplit progressivement.

Elle s'installa timidement sur une chaise et attendit en mordillant ses ongles de voir si elle constatait une réaction de son ami pour vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Au bout de vingt minutes, le corps était toujours aussi inerte.

Végéta fit irruption dans l'infirmerie derrière elle. Il leva un œil sur le caisson à l'intérieur duquel le corps meurtri de Yamcha flottait mollement. Sa mine se renfrogna.

- Maintenant qu'il est là, tu pourrais te remettre au boulot, grogna-t-il.

- J'attends de m'assurer qu'il est toujours vivant, marmonna-t-elle sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête comme s'il essayait de comprendre une chose totalement farfelue.

- Je ne comprends pas bien les terriens. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance dans le fond ? A quoi il va te servir s'il est vivant ? Son potentiel de combat est très faible de toute façon.

- C'est mon petit ami, s'écria-t-elle avec agacement.

- Ton petit ami ? C'est à dire ?

Cette fois-ci elle se retourna avec un air excédé. Son angoisse s'accommodait mal de ses questions débiles.

- Mon compagnon si tu préfères ! Je te fais un dessin ou est-ce que ça non plus, ça n'existe pas chez les Saïyens ?

Il leva un sourcil.

- Oh, ça ? Non, je vois.

Il s'approcha du caisson et manipula quelques boutons. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, méfiante de ses intentions. Mais elle n'eut rien le temps de faire.

- Il est vivant, annonça-t-il, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la régénérescence et prier pour qu'il se réveille. Tu reprends ton boulot ?

L'expression de Bulma s'adoucit aussitôt.

- C'est vrai ? Il est vivant ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il pointa du doigt un écran fixé au mur et en un instant un schéma qui ressemblait à électrocardiogramme se mit à défiler. Bulma souffla avec soulagement.

- Alors ? Tu te remets au boulot ? insista Végéta.

Elle acquiesça et regagna le laboratoire d'un pas léger. Mais tandis qu'elle se penchait sur ses boulons et ses plaquettes, il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, assis à même le sol, comme un gardien muet.

Cela la mit mal à l'aise mais elle finit par se résigner quand elle comprit qu'il ne quitterait pas les lieux. Elle se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'elle devrait finir la construction le plus vite possible.

Les yeux de Végéta, obstinément braqués sur elle, la gênèrent au début mais très rapidement sa tâche absorba son esprit entièrement et elle oublia sa présence.

Subitement, les gargouillements d'un estomac affamé la sortirent de ses méditations. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, toujours assis et immobile et éclata de rire.

- Et si on allait manger, votre Altesse ? demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Il émit un grognement contrarié et se leva tandis qu'elle posait ses outils. Elle retira ses gants.

- On peut faire la paix pour ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa vers la sortie.

- Peu importe, allons bouffer, soupira-t-elle.

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, elle dut à nouveau contourner le cadavre du soldat sur lequel elle avait trébuché le premier jour. Elle plaqua sa main sur son nez et sa bouche.

- Dieu, t'as pas viré ce macabé ? s'écria t-il.

Il jeta un œil au corps raide et noirci qui portait encore de vague trace de ce qui avait été une armure Saïyenne.

- Pourquoi faire ? grogna-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?! C'est un de ta race, tu pourrais lui aménager une sépulture au lieu de trainer toute la journée dans mes pattes. En plus, il est pas mort à ton service ?

Végéta haussa les épaules avec une indifférence qui horrifia Bulma. Elle avait compris que tous les Saïyens qui étaient venus sur Terre avec lui étaient morts d'une manière ou d'une autre, exterminés par les hommes d'un certain Freezer dont elle n'avait pas bien compris qui il était.

Végéta n'avait pas manifesté une once de regret ou de tristesse à leurs disparitions. Il n'en parlait pas et réagissait comme si ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Cette froideur face à la mort et à la souffrance des autres, cette obsession qu'il nourrissait pour Gokû, le rapprochait de plus en plus de l'image que Bulma se faisait d'un fou.

Pourtant, elle commençait à entrevoir qu'il n'y avait aucun trouble particulier chez lui, c'était juste sa _nature_. Il fonctionnait comme ça. Malgré tout, elle sentait chez lui un vide. Peut-être prenait-il conscience des limites de ce mode de vie ?

- Tu ne penses jamais à eux ? demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant à tout ça, assise à la table crasseuse de l'office.

- A qui ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- A tes soldats, tes conseillers, tes sujets, quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de moi. Il faut toujours un dominant sinon tout s'effondre.

Bulma sourit. Son discours évoquait plutôt une meute de loup.

- Et un dominant, c'est quoi sans dominés ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est toi mon sujet, maintenant, sourit-il cyniquement, toi et l'autre bout de viande dans le caisson de l'infirmerie.

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? s'étrangla t-elle.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et subitement, elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la légèreté était on ne peut plus sérieux dans son esprit. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Tu en doutes ? Tu sais que je peux vous tuer d'un claquement de doigts. Tu n'es là que parce que je le veux bien.

Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais dû douter de cela. Elle le comprit à cet instant. Elle avait pu croire qu'il faisait équipe, d'une certaine façon. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait laissée ramener Yamcha, il lui avait permis d'échapper à Gokû. Un être humain n'aurait pas fait tout ça sans avoir une certaine considération pour elle. Mais lui n'était pas humain, il avait fait ça par caprice ou par nécessité, parce qu'il était le Prince et que lui seul décidait qui mourrait et qui vivait.

Elle se leva à son tour et le fixa avec un air de défi.

- Si tu me tues, tu te retrouveras tout seul. Tout seul avec Gokû. Et alors, intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha encore d'elle jusqu'à la faire reculer et se coller à la table. Elle remarqua ses yeux qui brillaient de manière inhabituelle et son ventre se serra instinctivement.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te tuer. Il y a mille façons de faire comprendre que c'est moi qui commande sans te tuer. Je les connais absolument toutes, articula-t-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, à la jonction de ses épaules.

Bulma ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle continuait de soutenir son regard avec difficulté. Ils évitaient en règles générales tout contact physique. Sentir la chaleur de son corps si proche du sien et la tension qui était la sienne, accumulée depuis tant de jours à ruminer sa rage et sa frustration la figea comme une proie devant le serpent.

- Qui m'en empêcherait ? susurra-t-il.

- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il pencha la tête. Bulma vit la lueur d'envie dans ses yeux et son cerveau déclencha une alarme.

- Ah non ? T'en as pas envie ? Ou est-ce ton copain dans le caisson qui te rend nerveuse ? Pourtant…

- Laisse-moi retourner travailler, tu auras ta salle prête demain, coupa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

A cette phrase, il parut reprendre ses esprits. _Remplacer une obsession par une autre._

- Demain ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Demain.

Elle sentit la pression de ses mains de chaque côté de son cou hésiter, puis se relâcher.

- Dépêche-toi, conclut-il simplement.

Elle quitta la cuisine sans demander son reste.

Elle travailla dans la salle désignée pour être transformée en salle de gravité, sans relâche, pratiquement toute la nuit. Ses yeux piquaient et elle faillit tomber de son échelle plus d'une fois mais la présence insidieuse de Végéta la gardait concentrée et volontaire d'avancer. La scène de la cuisine lui avait rappelé qu'ils ne marchaient ensemble que parce que les circonstances les y contraignaient. Ils n'avaient décidément rien en commun.

Au petit matin, elle s'effondra de sommeil, roulée en boule sur le sol de la salle quasiment achevée, qui n'attendait plus que les derniers réglages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après avoir fini l'intégralité des provisions encore consommables en guise de petit déjeuner, Végéta se dépêcha d'aller vérifier l'avancée des travaux. Il trouva la terrienne endormie sur le sol poussiéreux. Il eut d'abord un mouvement d'agacement et s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la réveiller. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait encore un de ses outils à la main. Il stoppa net.

A la réflexion, il avait réalisé, les jours précédents qu'elle dormait beaucoup plus que lui. Il leva les yeux sur la salle qui serait bientôt la sienne. Elle était quasiment recouverte de plaques vissées seul l'emplacement réservé aux diverses consoles de contrôles étaient encore à nue et encombré d'un fatras attendant d'être assemblé. Il l'avait laissée seule presque cinq heures pour aller se reposer lui-même et il reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il était étonné du résultat.

A nouveau, il observa la forme chétive de cette femme capable de créer tout ça. Sur Vegitasei, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle aurait été en mesure d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Elle était recroquevillée comme si elle avait froid. Il avisa une couverture repliée dans un coin.

Après une longue hésitation, il soupira et s'en saisit. Il l'étendit d'un geste et la jeta sur elle. Il fut aussitôt contrarié de son acte. Ce n'était pas dans l'âme d'un prince guerrier comme lui de se préoccuper si ceux qui le servaient avaient besoin de dormir ou s'ils avaient froid. En présence de cette terrienne, il avait décidément des réactions qui le surprenaient lui-même.

Il croisa les bras, envisageant presque de reprendre la couverture, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit perturbant ses pensées.

L'autre terrien apparut, portant un uniforme saïyen. Dès qu'il vit Végéta, il se mit sur la défensive. Ils se défièrent du regard avant que l'arrivant ne remarque Bulma étendue sur le sol.

- Bulma ? s'écria-t-il. Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il aussitôt d'un ton menaçant en se tournant vers Végéta.

Le Saïyen sourit cyniquement et pencha la tête.

- Je l'ai tuée à la tâche, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Yamcha durcit son regard et s'approcha prudemment de Bulma. Il s'accroupit près de son corps sans quitter Végéta des yeux et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux au niveau de son cou. Il fut instantanément rassuré par la chaleur de sa peau et le pouls. Bulma bougea en grognant, essayant instinctivement de repousser sa main.

- Bulma ! appela doucement Yamcha en secouant doucement son épaule.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt en le reconnaissant.

- Yamcha ! Tu es réveillé, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle se redressa et se jeta à son cou avec allégresse, le serrant trop fort et le déséquilibrant.

- Ca va, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est miraculeux, je suis quasiment guéri.

- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? railla Végéta. Maintenant, elle va pouvoir se remettre au boulot, elle a une promesse à tenir.

A cet instant seulement, Bulma prit conscience de sa présence et le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai dormi trois heures. Je vais d'abord bouffer, si ton Altesse le permet, grogna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a plus rien, annonça Végéta, j'ai tout fini.

Elle eut un hoquet d'indignation et lui lança le tournevis qu'elle tenait à la main. Il le rattrapa d'un geste sec sans ciller. Yamcha observait le saïyen avec méfiance. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la situation.

- Alors, je vais aller chercher de quoi remplir le garde-manger en espérant que ça me tiendra occupé jusqu'à ce que t'aies fini ton travail, conclut Végéta.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Yamcha et le pointa du doigt.

- Si ta présence doit la ralentir, je te préviens que je saurais te régler ton compte, menaça-t-il.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, grogna Yamcha, et je ne te laisserai pas martyriser Bulma non plus, tu entends ?

- D'autres ont dit ça avant toi, petit, répliqua Végéta en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Yamcha se tourna aussitôt vers son amie.

- Il est parti, on devrait en faire autant, tu crois pas ? proposa-t-il.

- S'enfuir ? s'étonna Bulma qui s'était levée pour se jeter sur la cafetière qu'elle avait branchée dans un coin de la pièce.

Yamcha resta aussi interloqué de sa réaction qu'elle l'avait été de son idée.

- C'est l'idée. T'es pas prisonnière ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas prisonnière. Il est un peu lourd mais ça va.

- Pas vraiment ? Bulma ! Ce type est un psychopathe, roi des psychopathes qui ont envahi et ravagé notre planète.

Bulma sourit en allumant une cigarette.

- J'y avais jamais réfléchi comme ça. C'est pas faux, commenta-t-elle simplement.

Yamcha se gratta la tête, dérouté.

- Le vrai psychopathe, c'est Gokû, reprit Bulma sur un ton crispé. Il a tué presque tous nos amis et maintenant, il a formulé le vœu d'être le maître la Terre auprès du Dragon. Il est devenu quasiment invincible.

- Quoi ?

- Exactement !

- Mais… et où sont les saïyens ?

Bulma passa le tranchant de sa main sur son cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient été tués.

- On est libérés des saïyens alors ? s'exclama-t-il.

Bulma sursauta.

- Tu comprends pas ? La menace c'est Gokû, je te l'ai dit. T'as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il faut s'en débarrasser ! s'écria-t-elle avec agacement.

- Gokû ne voulait pas me tuer, répliqua calmement Yamcha.

Bulma faillit recracher son café.

- Tu déconnes ? hurla-t-elle. Gokû est un assassin et un enfoiré et je te jure qu'on va se le faire bien comme il faut !

- Et l'autre ? demanda tranquillement Yamcha.

- L'autre ? Végéta ?

- C'est pas un assassin et un enfoiré ? Je comprends pas ce que tu fais là Bulma, constata-t-il en désignant la salle autour d'eux.

Bulma prit un air mystérieux et satisfait. Elle s'approcha de Yamcha et lui tendit une tasse de café avant de s'assoir en face de lui sur le sol.

- C'est une salle anti-gravitationnelle, pas mal, hein ?

Yamcha fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur les murs plaqués de métal.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu construis une salle anti-gravitationnelle pour Végéta ? Bulma, tu as perdu la tête ? Ce mec a commandité l'extermination de la race humaine, je te rappelle.

Bulma cilla un peu, comme si on venait de pointer un détail qu'elle n'avait pas enregistré. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Yamcha.

- Végéta est le seul capable de battre Gokû, pour l'instant, Yamcha.

- Et quand bien même ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il y arrive ? Ses potes saïyens reviendront et on se retrouvera dans une situation bien pire, tu crois pas ?

- Pas du tout, parce qu'entre temps, je compte bien récolter les boules du dragon et remettre tout ça dans l'ordre.

Yamcha retira sa main d'un air contrarié.

- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi. Tu dois attendre presque six mois avant d'espérer revoir Shenron, tu le sais ? Et puis, si ce n'est qu'une question de temps, pourquoi éliminer Gokû ?

- Parce que ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se leva avec vivacité et alla se servir du café chaud. Elle tremblait un peu. Yamcha avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il mit ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révolté par son discours et ses actes.

- Bulma, Gokû a commis des actes abominables mais encore une fois, je te rappelle qu'il était alors sous la coupe de Végéta. Personnellement, je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille avec lui tout-puissant, plutôt qu'avec les saïyens dans les parages.

- Gokû est le pire de tous, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a fait. Il…

Elle se remémora la mort de Chichi et l'épisode de la caverne. Ce n'était pas forcément le moment de détailler. Elle croyait que Yamcha était mort alors.

- Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer, conclut-elle avec amertume.

- Toi ?

- Il était déjà presque mort à la suite d'un combat et je lui ai tiré une balle dans le ventre. Mais ça n'a pas suffi, expliqua Bulma.

Yamcha prit un air choqué et incrédule.

- Toi ? Bulma, je crois que tu devrais t'éloigner de Végéta. Je peux te garantir que les saïyens sont abominables, j'ai été leur prisonnier un temps. Viens avec moi, j'ai retrouvé Krilin.

- Krilin ? demanda Bulma, subitement enjouée. Il est entier ?

- Krilin va plutôt bien. Viens avec nous.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour Gokû ?

- Pour Gokû ? Mais rien pour l'instant. On a jamais été aussi tranquille que depuis que les Saïyens ont disparu et on sait maintenant qu'il ne les laissera pas revenir. On verra plus tard.

Bulma le toisa avec déception.

- Des vacances alors ? Wouah ! Quel plan.

Yamcha se leva et lui saisit le poignet.

- Bulma, viens !

Elle se dégagea vivement.

- J'ai du boulot à finir. « On verra plus tard », lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Bulma, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu te rends compte ?

Il se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle le défia du regard et le poussa brutalement pour l'écarter de son chemin.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on verra plus tard, cracha-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa avec une certaine tristesse.

- Très bien, Bulma. Je suppose que ta décision est arrêtée. Je te laisse.

Il resta encore un moment immobile mais elle lui tournait le dos obstinément. Finalement il se résigna et l'abandonna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le Dragon lui avait donné exactement ce qu'il avait demandé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort. C'était une sorte de légèreté. Tout semblait facile, la moindre chose se faisait sans effort et son énergie vitale… avait littéralement explosé. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à redouter, ni des saïyens, ni de Freezer, ni de personne. Il ferait les choses exactement comme il l'entendait, quand il l'entendait. Et il resterait sur la Terre.

Malgré tout, assis en tailleur sur les coussins feutrés de sa nouvelle demeure, il devait bien admettre que tout ceci n'était pas tout à fait suffisant à son bonheur.

Un homme, à la coupe aussi invraisemblable que les moustaches tombantes, entra obséquieusement.

- Seigneur Son, vous avez faim maintenant ?

Gokû le scruta un moment comme s'il essayait de se rappeler qui il était.

Il avait également reçu ce don, avec son vœu, de plier la plupart des terriens à sa volonté avec une facilité déconcertante. Décidé à ne subir aucune des contraintes qui pouvaient surgir dans son quotidien, il avait ainsi regroupé une poignée de survivants qui s'étaient rangés à son service sans aucune protestation. Ils avaient su lui aménager une maison confortable et peu délabrée où se loger et attendaient docilement qu'il exprime le moindre besoin. Celui-là, devant lui, était le plus empressé de tous et semblait avoir une certaine influence sur les autres. Hercule.

Gokû ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. En un instant, on lui apporta un plat gigantesque, débordant de divers mets empilés sans trop de façon. Il commença à manger gloutonnement en espérant qu'il se sentirait mieux le ventre plein.

Mais une fois repu, son cerveau se remit en branle. Il repensa à Yamcha. Gokû était venu à sa rencontre sans idée particulière, par désoeuvrement, mu par une envie subite de parler à d'autres que ces béni-oui-oui qui l'entouraient, avec une vague idée que Yamcha et lui pourrait peut-être s'entraîner ensemble.

Au début, Yamcha avait été méfiant à son approche mais ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Pour mieux l'amadouer, Gokû lui avait expliqué qu'il avait viré les Saïyens et qu'il n'était plus à leurs ordres. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression que son ancien compagnon avait cru à son discours. Pourtant, Gokû avait senti que Yamcha avait eu envie d'y croire. Il souriait intérieurement en se remémorant ce détail.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à accomplir la tâche pour laquelle son peuple l'avait missionné, tous ses anciens amis, sans exception, avait voulu se convaincre qu'il était devenu fou ou qu'il était manipulé. Tous ne rêvaient en fait que d'une chose, qu'il redevienne celui qu'ils avaient connu, _avant_. Même cette fille, qu'il avait tuée dans la forêt avec laquelle il avait joué étant enfant, se souvenait de lui et avait, jusqu'au dernier moment, refuser de le voir comme un assassin.

Yamcha, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et tout ce qu'il avait vécu, espérait encore que Gokû était resté humain. Et Gokû se rendait bien compte que, depuis qu'il avait formulé le vœu d'être le maître de la Planète, il exerçait un pouvoir de persuasion invraisemblable sur tous les terriens. C'était logique après tout, être le Maître de la Terre, c'était aussi être le Maître des Terriens. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait recherché mais il trouvait ça extrêmement amusant.

Pour mieux montrer sa bonne foi, Gokû avait proposé une petite séance d'entraînement à Yamcha. Ca avait été une erreur, et la vérité était que Gokû avait surtout sévèrement envie de se dégourdir. Yamcha n'était pas vraiment partant, toujours sur la défensive. Gokû voulait le provoquer et il n'avait pas pensé que la salve d'énergie qu'il avait lancée ferait autant de dégâts. Il avait pensé surtout que Yamcha l'aurait esquivée. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs demandaient décidément de l'ajustement.

Au moment-même où Yamcha s'effondrait sur le sol, Gokû avait senti la présence de Végéta. Il avait été surpris de le savoir dans le coin mais ce qui l'avait le plus stupéfait était qu'il se soit misérablement caché. A cette seule idée, Gokû souriait encore. Il pouvait aisément imaginer ce que ça avait dû représenter pour son Altesse, le Prince des Saïyens, de _se cacher_ plutôt que de l'affronter.

Pourtant, Gokû n'était pas pressé avec lui. Il savait exactement où le trouver si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais il préférait attendre. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Végéta voudrait sa revanche et viendrait à sa rencontre dès qu'il se sentirait prêt. S'il voulait un combat digne de ce nom, Gokû devait attendre qu'il soit mûr. Il gagnerait bien sûr, grâce au vœu, mais la bataille l'intéressait plus que son issue.

Allongé dans les coussins, les mains derrière la tête, Gokû imaginait ce jour avec impatience.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son plus grand étonnement ce jour-là avait été de s'apercevoir que Bulma était avec Végéta. Perché au sommet des ruines, Gokû l'avait observée alors qu'elle traînait le corps abîmé de Yamcha en jurant.

Il savait que Végéta l'avait emmenée avec lui le jour où il avait invoqué le Dragon. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un caisson de régénérescence la remettrait sur pied.

En attendant, la vue de Bulma avait fait naître une idée dans l'esprit de Gokû. Si elle était vivante, ça signifiait une possibilité de radar, une possibilité de réunir à nouveau les boules de cristal. Ca le travaillait inlassablement depuis presque une semaine.

Il se leva d'un coup, se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte et s'envola.

Il repéra ce qu'il cherchait et arriva, après quelques temps en vue d'une petite foule d'une vingtaine de personnes réunies dans les ruines d'un village à peu près épargné par les événements. Maintenant que les Saïyens avaient cessé leurs rondes incessantes sur la planète, les quelques survivants disséminés ça et là avaient repris confiance et avaient tendance à se regrouper.

Il pleuvait et, du ciel, Gokû apercevait surtout un troupeau de capuches. Il se posa au milieu d'eux et le vide se fit aussitôt autour de lui, accompagné de cris de panique et de fuites atterrées. En un instant, il ne resta qu'une poignée de fantômes encapuchonnés qui l'observait à distance. En face de lui, un seul n'avait pas bougé. Gokû lui sourit à pleine dent.

- Krilin ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi Gokû, ça fait un bail répondit Krilin en relevant un peu sa capuche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Son ton était froid et distant mais Gokû n'y prit pas garde.

- Tu as survécu à tout ça. Ca ne m'étonne pas, t'as toujours été increvable, souligna Gokû.

- On peut pas dire que c'est grâce à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es venu pour un nouveau jeu de massacre ?

Gokû s'avança vers son ancien ami d'une allure décontractée, scrutant les environs pour mieux se rendre compte de ce que les survivants avaient déjà pu reconstruire.

- Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Je joue plus dans cette cour-là. Je viens discuter avec mes vieux potes. Yamcha n'est pas loin, je crois.

- Juste là, annonça la voix de Yamcha, tandis que sa silhouette émergeait de l'ombre d'un mur.

- Très bien. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'autre jour, hein ? J'ai vu que Bulma s'est bien occupée de toi, je ne me suis pas inquiété.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que t'avais failli me tuer, répliqua Yamcha avec sarcasme.

- Cette bonne vieille Bulma n'est pas avec vous ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à repérer son _ki _de souris ? demanda Gokû.

- Bulma n'est pas ici, répondit simplement Yamcha.

- Oh ? De l'eau dans le gaz ? plaisanta Gokû.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? coupa Krilin.

Gokû s'avança jusqu'aux deux amis qui s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés, prêts à faire face à toute possibilité d'attaque. Il les fixa un moment avec satisfaction. A la réflexion, les revoir lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

- Je viens rendre visite à de vieux amis. Y a-t-il un endroit où on peut discuter tranquillement ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le front appuyé sur la vitre de la porte, Bulma observait Végéta sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait mis la salle en fonction depuis une semaine. Son acharnement à s'en servir jour et nuit était à la hauteur de son impatience à la voir achevée. Elle s'en effrayait un peu, redoutant finalement qu'au lieu d'augmenter ses facultés de combat, sa petite invention ne finisse par le tuer.

Il avait immédiatement exigé de savoir jusqu'à quelle puissance Gokû avait utilisé la première salle qu'elle lui avait construite. Bulma n'en avait aucune idée, ce détail était très loin de ses préoccupations en ce temps-là. Végéta avait donc décidé qu'il devrait être en mesure de s'en servir à la gravité maximum avant de pouvoir espérer tenir tête à son congénère. _Ce mec est tout simplement taré._

En sept jours, il était sorti deux fois pour se ravitailler, râlant au sujet de la faiblesse des vivres que Bulma avait été capable de rassembler. Elle n'avait certainement pas le potentiel de chasser l'ours à mains nues. Néanmoins la réflexion du Saïyen avait pointé un problème. Elle devait bien admettre que la nourriture qu'elle réussissait à se procurer était extrêmement décevante. Des paquets sous vide, infects, qui les laissaient plus affamés encore, et qui devenaient de plus en plus rares dans les ruines avoisinantes. Ils ne pourraient s'alimenter longtemps comme ça, surtout Végéta.

Ayant découvert des armes dans le château, elle avait donc décidé de s'essayer à la chasse. Elle venait fièrement de ramener un sanglier qu'elle avait eu toute les peines du monde à traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle avait renoncé à le dépecer, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la façon de procéder.

Bulma songea un instant qu'avant tout ça, elle était quasiment végétarienne et sourit tristement en essayant vainement d'essuyer ses mains tâchées du sang de sa proie. _Bientôt tout ça sera derrière._

Végéta n'avait pas posé de question sur le fait qu'elle soit restée au Château après avoir terminé ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Pourtant il avait été surpris de la trouver là, la première fois qu'il était ressorti de son entraînement. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux et s'était attendue à un sarcasme ou à une menace. Il n'avait rien dit. Juste que sa bouffe était dégueulasse.

Pour les quelques heures qu'il avait passé hors de la salle, elle l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus vivable que durant le temps de la construction. Pas très loquace mais pas totalement désagréable. Bulma s'accommodait bien de sa solitude en règle générale, mais elle demeurait un être humain, un animal social, _elle_. La présence de Végéta lui convenait bien.

De toute façon, elle devait retourner vers ses amis maintenant, il était temps. Elle se demanda, en le regardant se battre sous une gravité visiblement insupportable, s'il serait déçu de réaliser qu'elle avait disparu quand il sortirait. Elle se prit à espérer que ce serait le cas, elle s'était habituée à lui.

_Peu importe._

Elle finit d'emballer ses affaires et rajouta un pistolet ou deux, sans vraiment savoir si c'était bien nécessaire. _Maintenant que je sais à peu près m'en servir, pourquoi pas ?_ Elle repensa à sa dispute avec Yamcha et redouta un peu qu'il lui en veuille encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais elle avait senti une cassure lors de leur dernière discussion. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il adhèrerait à ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer. Et elle avait hâte de revoir Krilin.

Elle fixa un monocle sur son œil et se dirigea vers la vieille navette qui lui tenait lieux de moyen de transport, quoiqu'elle soit trop gourmande en carburant au goût de Bulma.

Elle mit plusieurs heures avant de localiser ses amis. Elle fut surprise en se posant de s'apercevoir qu'une véritable communauté de survivants s'était reconstituée à cet endroit. Aux alentours du château, dans les quelques villes en ruines qu'elle avait visitées, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne. Certainement, les terriens, sachant que le Château avait été le repaire des Saïyens, craignaient de s'aventurer de ce côté-là.

La plupart des gens qu'elle croisa se montrèrent distants avec elle. Elle réalisa rapidement que, si elle ne portait plus l'uniforme saïyen, le monocle sur son œil éveillait leur méfiance.

Alors qu'elle arrivait proche de l'endroit où devaient se trouver Yamcha et Krilin, elle se figea. Gokû se tenait en face d'elle. Juste devant la maison où ses deux amis s'étaient vraisemblablement installés. Sa gorge se serra instantanément. _Arg, le monocle ne le repère pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

Elle jeta un œil circulaire autour d'elle. Pas de morts. Pas d'explosions, et au milieu, Gokû, qui la regardait arriver, avec un air amusé qu'elle avait envie de lui passer à la carabine.

- Bulma ! Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

Malgré la peur qui lui nouait les tripes, elle reprit sa progression le plus naturellement possible jusqu'à se trouver devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, enfoiré ? marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

- Moi ? Je ne "manigance" rien. Demande à ces gens autour de toi si je leur ai fait le moindre mal, répliqua-t-il sur un ton innocent.

- Tu vas encore me tirer dans le dos ?

- Bulma, je te rappelle que tu m'as toi-même tiré dessus. Est-ce qu'on peut pas considérer qu'on est quitte ? Je suis juste passé voir mes vieux amis, reprit Gokû

Bulma prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'agresser. Elle prit plus d'assurance.

- Je te connais, Gokû. Ton cirque ne marche pas avec moi, articula-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Il saisit son poignet et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Et comment va son Altesse ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait avec toi ?

Elle se dégagea vivement et essaya de le gifler mais il arrêta son geste en riant.

- Le prends pas comme ça. Je me disais, maintenant que t'as goûté du saïyen…

- T'es vraiment toujours aussi vulgaire… cracha-t-elle

- C'est tellement facile de te mettre en colère, j'adore ça.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à Yamcha ? siffla-t-elle subitement prise de panique.

- Rassure-toi. J'ai bien gardé notre petit secret. On en reparlera plus tard.

- Comptes-y. Le jour où je te tuerai, enfoiré.

Gokû éclata de rire et poursuivit son chemin.

- A Bientôt Bulma ! salua-t-il.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner brûlant de l'envie de sortir un de ses pistolets et de vider le chargeur sur lui.

Quand il eut disparu dans le ciel, la plupart des habitants du village investirent à nouveau la rue. Elle prit conscience qu'ils avaient certainement observé la scène mais jaugea que personne n'avait pu vraiment entendre leur conversation.

Elle se tourna vers la maison, désignée par le monocle comme celle de ses amis, et entra.

- Bulma ? s'écria Krilin avec surprise.

Elle lâcha un cri de joie en le voyant et se jeta à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

- T'es entier ! Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir, toi non plus. Qui d'autre est avec vous ?

Il essaya finalement de se dégager de ses bras insistants et presque étouffants.

- Eh bien, ma pauvre Bulma. Plus grand monde, répondit-il piteusement.

Le regard de Bulma se fana un peu tandis qu'elle libérait son ami et avisait Yamcha assis sur ce qui faisait office de canapé dans un coin.

- Mais je sais que Lunch est encore en vie quelque part au Sud, ajouta Krilin

- Lunch ? C'est super. Et le vieux Muten Roshi ?

- On a perdu sa trace après notre capture mais il ne faut pas désespérer.

- Non bien sûr.

Elle se tourna vers Yamcha dont elle lisait encore la rancune dans les yeux.

- Et notre bon vieux Végéta ? interrogea Yamcha avec sarcasme, il se fortifie ?

Bulma soupira. Elle voulait éviter le conflit mais refusait de céder au point de vue de Yamcha.

- J'ai vu Gokû en sortant, enchaîna-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, tu as vu ? Il n'a tué personne. Pas vraiment une politique de saïyen, grinça Yamcha.

- Ne vous disputez pas, coupa Krilin. Maintenant qu'on a un peu de paix sur cette planète, est-ce que c'est le moment de se faire la guerre ?

- Krilin a raison, conclut Bulma, rien à boire pour moi ?

Yamcha se leva nonchalamment et se rendit dans une petite pièce attenante dont il revint quelques instants plus tard. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau trouble d'un geste résigné.

Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était en colère. Yamcha n'était pas forcément bon au jeu du conflit mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour décrypter ses réactions. Elle reporta son attention sur Krilin.

- Alors, que voulait Gokû ?

Krilin et Yamcha échangèrent un regard hésitant.

- Il est venu nous dire que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre de lui. Il veut faire la paix en quelque sorte, expliqua Yamcha.

Bulma se raidit un peu. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement mais resta sur sa réserve, volontaire d'éviter une nouvelle dispute stérile. Krilin avait raison de souligner qu'ils devaient rester soudés.

- Et ? demanda Bulma.

- Et rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'a tué personne comme tu as pu le constater, il nous a même indiqué une source d'eau potable à proximité que nous ne connaissions pas.

- Oh ! En effet! On est carrément dans l'humanitaire, là! commenta Bulma, acerbe sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Yamcha s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé avec lassitude. En face d'eux, Krilin avait également pris place à même le sol, à défaut d'autre meuble.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, en dehors d'un élevage de fou sanguinaire, Bulma ? soupira Yamcha.

- Tu fais bien de le demander. Regardez ce que j'ai apporté, annonça Bulma joyeusement en défaisant son sac à dos.

Elle tira une cordelette au bout de laquelle pendait un nouveau radar. Yamcha s'en saisit et l'alluma. Il fonctionnait parfaitement.

Le visage de Krillin s'était illuminé.

- On va pouvoir demander au Dragon de ramener à la vie tous les gens qui sont morts et peut être même de reconstruire tout ce qui a été détruit par les Saïyens, s'exclama-t-il.

Yamcha caressait religieusement le petit appareil en hochant la tête.

- Ca ne règlera pas forcément tout, ajouta Bulma pensivement. Si Végéta n'arrive pas à vaincre Gokû…

- Mais Bulma, t'es con ou quoi ? coupa brutalement Yamcha. A quel moment on a besoin de Végéta ? Gokû ne nous causera plus d'ennui, au contraire, il a l'air de vouloir nous protéger. A l'inverse, Végéta fera rappliquer ses soldats en une minute pour défaire tout ce qu'on viendra de reconstruire !

Bulma le fixait avec colère, elle envoya son poing rageur dans son épaule.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! C'est toi le con de croire que Gokû n'est pas un problème !

- Bulma ! intervint Krilin, réfléchis! Si Gokû voulait nous éliminer, pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de le faire là tout de suite ? Pourquoi serait-il venu nous voir sans créer le moindre problème ?

- J'en sais rien !

Elle se leva et se mit à marcher furieusement de long en large en essayant de réfléchir.

- Bulma, calme-toi, reprit Krilin sur un ton raisonnable, on est au moins tous d'accord sur une chose. Il faut se mettre en chasse pour réunir les boules et ressusciter ceux qui sont morts. D'ici-là, on aura le temps de réfléchir au cas de Gokû.

Elle cessa de s'agiter et se tourna vers lui. Après un instant, elle sourit largement et hocha la tête.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire, approuva-t-elle.

Elle avait tout prévu. Elle ne pouvait accompagner ses amis pour aller chercher les boules car elle ne trouverait jamais assez de carburant pour son engin. Yamcha et Krilin allaient devoir arpenter la planète par leurs propres moyens, ce qui compliquait la tâche.

En particulier, ça prendrait du temps, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidé de se mettre en route sans tarder. Ils avaient encore cinq mois devant eux. Bulma leur avait mis sous capsule un nécessaire vital facile à transporter et surtout, elle avait confectionné un moyen de transmission simple qui leur permettrait de rester en contact depuis à peu près n'importe quel point du globe. Elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner mais tenait à suivre la manœuvre, comme toujours.

Mais surtout, elle redoutait Gokû. S'il découvrait leur projet, il risquait d'essayer d'y mettre un terme. Elle s'étonna de la naïveté insistante de ses amis à ce sujet. Après une longue discussion, Yamcha et Krilin promirent, par précaution, de garder leurs _kis_ dissimulés au maximum et ils convinrent d'un endroit particulier où ils stockeraient les boules au fur et à mesure qu'ils les trouveraient.

Ils mirent au point leur plan d'action toute la soirée et finalement, Bulma s'avéra entièrement satisfaite de leurs résolutions. Comme Krilin était parti se coucher à l'étage, elle se retrouva seule avec Yamcha.

La pénombre créée par l'unique lanterne vacillante de la pièce ne parvenait pas à dissimuler leur embarras. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Elle en avait rêvé avec ferveur mais dans son imaginaire, il s'embrasserait langoureusement avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre fébrilement, comme dans ces films qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement _avant_. En réalité, leurs retrouvailles n'étaient rien de tout ça. Le plus triste était qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le regretter vraiment.

- Ma chambre est à côté, dit-il simplement après un moment, sans préciser sa pensée.

Elle savait qu'il était en colère à cause de Végéta. Il était peut-être jaloux, il imaginait peut-être des choses. Elle réalisait que son attachement au saïyen pouvait paraître surprenant quand on ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Mais Yamcha n'avait jamais été vraiment jaloux de nature. Pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré qu'il appartenait à Bulma, il n'avait jamais non plus réellement prétendu qu'elle était sienne. Il avait son honneur cependant et il avait mentionné qu'il avait été prisonnier des saïyens. Bulma pouvait comprendre que l'idée d'une relation entre elle et le chef de ses geôliers, pendant qu'il croupissait, était particulièrement offensante pour lui.

- Tu sais, Végéta et moi… commença-t-elle.

Il sursauta, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet, et leva des yeux brûlants d'attention sur elle. Le malaise de Bulma se transforma en confusion totale. _Se justifier, c'est avouer ?_

- Enfin, si t'as des doutes, je voulais juste que les choses soient claires, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Claires dans quel sens ? coupa-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Elle fut horrifiée de la question. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien.

- Il n'y a rien, je veux dire, compléta-t-elle d'une voix amère.

- C'est un regret que tu exprimes, là ? demanda-t-il avec une méchanceté qui l'estomaqua.

- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, ça me va, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Il lui saisit le poignet et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bulma, JE vais dormir sur le canapé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et, sentant ses larmes qui montaient implacablement, elle ramassa son sac rapidement et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Tout était dit.

Sa colère mit un certain temps à retomber. Au bout du compte, une série de malentendus et de mésaventures avait séparé leurs routes qui cheminaient laborieusement ensemble depuis si longtemps. La discussion sur Végéta et la goujaterie de Yamcha sur le sujet n'étaient que l'aboutissement d'une fissure qui était apparue à l'arrivée des saïyens. Ca, c'était une chose de sa vie d'avant qu'elle ne récupèrerait pas et cela la rendait triste.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, ils finirent de planifier le voyage. Bulma et Yamcha s'efforçaient de rester le plus naturel possible par égard pour Krilin mais tous furent soulagés que l'heure du départ sonne enfin, au matin du quatrième jour.

En adressant des signes d'adieux à ses amis, Bulma pensa alors qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de Gokû toute seule. Le vœu du Dragon ne pourrait à la fois, rétablir l'ordre des choses et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et si Végéta ne le battait pas ? Et si Végéta le battait ?

_Chaque chose en son temps._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Bulma finit par regagner le Château.

En arrivant, elle constata qu'un silence glacé y régnait. Végéta devait être enfermé dans son précieux cagibi, comme d'habitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la cuisine pour voir s'il avait attaqué son sanglier. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir la carcasse intacte, vibrante de mouches, qui dégageait une odeur infecte.

Elle lâcha son sac et se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle était partie depuis plus de quatre jours, et il n'avait déjà presque plus de vivres dans la salle alors. Tout guerrier extraordinaire qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas tenir au rythme qui était le sien sans s'alimenter pendant aussi longtemps. Elle sprinta éperdument jusqu'à la salle de gravité. Il n'aurait jamais perdu du temps à aller chasser alors qu'il avait au moins cinquante kilos de viande fraîche sous le nez.

Depuis le bout du couloir, elle aperçut des débris métalliques qui avaient été propulsés ça et là. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle quand elle arriva enfin au niveau de l'entrée la figea. Une explosion avait soufflé la porte et une partie du mur. A l'intérieur de la pièce, dont la moitié de l'éclairage avait sauté, plusieurs des plaques vissées qui recouvraient les murs pendaient lamentablement, déformées par l'impact, tandis que le socle de la console de contrôle avait littéralement fondu.

- Végéta ! appela Bulma, en tentant de maîtriser sa panique.

Sans réponse, elle s'avança dans les décombres et finit par repérer une masse sanglante qui était son corps.

- Merde ! Végéta ! Hey ! hurla-t-elle.

Il avait bien fini par se tuer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, inerte ? L'adrénaline de Bulma monta à son maximum en un instant. Elle trébucha sur les débris qui encombraient son chemin avant de réussir à arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur son corps. Il était chaud encore. Pas très chaud. Assez chaud ?

- T'es pas mort, dis-moi que t'es pas mort marmonna-t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'écho.

Elle le redressa avec précaution. Il était évidemment inconscient. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer d'essuyer le sang, déjà partiellement séché. Elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts dans son cou. _Où est le pouls au milieu de tous ses foutus muscles ? _Elle farfouilla vainement un bon moment, de plus en plus frénétiquement, prise par l'agacement. Subitement la main de Végéta se leva et lui saisit l'avant-bras.

- T'as fini ? grogna-t-il

Elle sursauta nerveusement.

- T'es vivant, Kami soit loué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Evidemment, souffla-t-il, visiblement à bout de force. Il relâcha sa poigne et elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de perdre à nouveau conscience.

Elle extirpa le corps de l'enchevêtrement de débris en tout genre et le traîna dans le couloir. Elle se maudit d'avoir placé la salle si loin de l'infirmerie, tout le long du chemin. Finalement, elle atteignit le caisson providentiel. Elle débarrassa le blessé de ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher au passage de vérifier son anatomie avec curiosité. Après tout, elle avait eu droit au même sort, ils seraient quittes.

Elle le chargea avec peine dans le sarcophage en verre et actionna le mécanisme. Le caisson se verrouilla et commença à se remplir de liquide. Elle observait anxieusement le processus quand soudainement, il cessa. Elle appuya rageusement sur le bouton de mise en route plusieurs fois mais il ne se passait plus rien.

Elle se pencha pour détailler les commandes et l'affichage. Tout était écrit en code bizarre mais elle s'aperçut qu'un niveau était à zéro. Elle en conclut qu'ils étaient à court de liquide de régénérescence.

Elle appuya son front contre la paroi en verre avec lassitude. Sous ses yeux, Végéta gisait dans une mare de liquide inutile, déjà coloré de rouge.

Elle constata qu'une partie de l'infirmerie était aménagée de manière plus traditionnelle. Elle se résigna alors à ressortir le corps et à tenter de le soigner comme elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire assez sommairement.

Quand enfin, elle réussit à la coucher, à peu près recousu et pansé, elle s'écroula sur une chaise devant son lit, exténuée et couverte de sang. Elle regarda ses mains rougies et les essuya sans ménagement sur ses vêtements pour essayer de leur rendre leur couleur naturelle.

_Avant_, il y avait longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait capable de faire ça. La vue du sang la dégoutait, quant à _planter _une aiguille dans la peau de quelqu'un pour le recoudre, c'était de la pure science-fiction. La première fois qu'elle avait recousu quelqu'un, c'était Yamcha et il avait dû insister fermement pour qu'elle accepte de le faire, pleurnichant et la main tremblante. Même s'il avait paru satisfait, elle savait que ce jour-là avait été un massacre et d'ailleurs, il en gardait toujours la cicatrice pour le lui rappeler. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle recousait Végéta et elle lui décernait la palme des blessures les plus merdiques à réparer.

Elle resta là un moment, sans trouver le courage de se lever, regardant le corps du blessé sans le voir. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle resta figée, les yeux fixés sur la porte, sans pouvoir réfléchir à la menace que ces pas pouvaient représenter.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent carrément quand elle vit Gokû apparaître. Il lui sourit cyniquement et la détailla de pied en cap relevant le sang sur ses vêtements, avant de reporter son attention sur Végéta.

- Alors ? Je ne sens presque plus son énergie depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'inquiète, dit Gokû

Bulma se leva et se plaça instinctivement entre lui et le lit tandis qu'il s'en approchait pour mieux voir.

- Il va très bien, grogna Bulma. T'approche pas.

Gokû se planta devant elle et passa son doigt sur une trace de sang dessinée sur la joue de Bulma. Elle eut un mouvement de recul méfiant. Il regarda le bout de son doigt rougi et le fourra dans sa bouche.

- C'est pas l'impression que ça me donne.

Il écarta Bulma d'un geste et se pencha sur Végéta. Il plaça une main sur son cou et le secoua sans ménagement.

- Végéta ! Réveille-toi !

- Laisse-le ! Tu vas rouvrir ses blessures, crétin ! protesta Bulma en tentant désespérément de l'éloigner du lit.

Végéta toussa avec violence et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Kakarott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? souffla-t-il péniblement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sortais. On a un combat à finir. Fais pas la mauviette !

Végéta tenta d'agripper le bras de Gokû mais ne put lui faire lâcher prise. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Bulma avait conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire. _Il va le tuer_. Dans un réflexe totalement irréfléchi elle saisit la chaise et la balança sur Gokû. Cela ne lui fit aucun effet mais eut pour résultat de rappeler son attention sur elle. Il lâcha Végéta.

- Tu vas le tuer comme ça alors qu'il est déjà à moitié mort ? Si tu attends un peu, tu auras un vrai combat comme tu les aimes, annonça Bulma.

Gokû haussa les sourcils, curieux d'entendre la suite. Bulma croisa les bras.

- Je lui ai construit une salle de gravité.

- Oh ? Ca, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Je savais que si je te laissais dans le décor, les choses seraient plus excitantes. J'ai bien senti son énergie vitale augmenter ces derniers temps.

- Alors, laisse-le se remettre, tu n'es pas pressé, non ?

Gokû sembla réfléchir.

- Non, je dois bien avouer que j'ai tout mon temps. Mais au fait, tu sais où sont partis Krilin et Yamcha ?

Bulma secoua la tête négativement, un peu anxieuse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la question.

- On s'est… disputé. Je crois qu'ils voulaient essayer de retrouver ceux de nos amis encore en vie, répondit-elle

Gokû sourit avec un air inquiétant. Elle eut définitivement l'impression qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

- Tu as viré ce bon Yamcha ? T'es vraiment une méchante, Bulma, reprit-il avec malice.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu leur veux de toute façon ?

- Mais ce sont mes amis. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à tout un tas de gens, j'ai décidé de prendre soin de cette planète. Et tu sais, je pense pas que ton copain sur le lit là en ferait autant.

- Peut-être pas. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, grogna Bulma.

- C'est bizarre, tu es bien la seule à douter de moi. Pourtant, les gens autour de moi ont l'air heureux de leur sort, remarqua Gokû.

- Foutaise, siffla Bulma.

Il la saisit brusquement par la nuque. Elle poussa un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de douleur et retrouva l'espace d'un instant cette expression inquiétante qu'il affichait quand ses instincts meurtriers se réveillaient.

- Je pourrais te donner raison en une seconde, Bulma. Il suffirait que je serre un peu et crac ! Et après, je tuerai Végéta. Personne n'en saura rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle retenait son souffle, totalement paralysée par l'angoisse.

- Laisse-la grogna une voix derrière lui.

Végéta s'était levé. Bulma fut estomaquée de le voir debout malgré ses blessures. Définitivement, les saïyens n'étaient pas normalement constitués. Gokû lâcha Bulma et fit face à Végéta, les poings plantés sur les hanches.

- Bien sûr, dans le fond, je vous aime bien tous les deux. Et je tiens à mon combat contre le Prince des saïyens, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à tous ici, combien ils ont besoin de moi.

- Tu perdras, marmonna Végéta en soutenant fièrement son regard.

Gokû se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Bulma ne réussit pas à entendre mais Végéta essaya aussitôt de lui décocher un coup de poing que Gokû arrêta sans effort en éclatant de rire.

Il n'essaya même pas de répliquer et quitta tranquillement l'infirmerie avec un petit signe de la main.

Végéta et Bulma le regardèrent s'éloigner en serrant les dents. Bulma songea qu'elle devait trouver un moyen d'aider Végéta dans sa quête de vengeance. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une bassine pleine de son sang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Malgré sa constitution exceptionnelle, Végéta eut besoin d'un mois complet pour se rétablir complètement sans liquide de régénérescence. La présence de la terrienne s'avéra finalement des plus utiles. Ses bavardages incessants lui avaient paru étranges au départ mais il avait fini par s'y habituer.

En dehors du fait qu'elle lui était utile sur bien des plans, il redoutait de s'être trop attaché à elle. C'est du moins comme ça qu'il percevait la situation car à la vérité, il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais attaché à personne, pas même à une compagne. Sa réaction purement instinctive quand Gokû avait menacé de la tuer l'avait amené à s'interroger sur la nature de leurs arrangements.

Certainement, chacun avait besoin de l'autre d'une certaine façon. Elle assurait toute l'intendance de son projet, il l'assurait de tout faire pour anéantir Kakarott. Déjà, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans un rapport de dominant à dominé, même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre avant de se retrouver cloué dans ce lit de malade. Il n'y avait plus de hiérarchie entre eux et ça le perturbait, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de le reconnaître.

Ses Conseillers n'avaient pas menti en lui promettant de trouver sur cette planète des choses inédites. Il découvrait des êtres qu'il arrivait à considérer comme ses égaux.

Gokû avait été le premier choc en la matière. Du même sang que lui, d'une classe totalement inférieure, il s'était montré son égal au combat, ou presque. Bulma prenait le relai dans cette désagréable initiation. Elle était une femme, totalement incapable de se battre, et même, son énergie vitale était difficile à repérer tant son potentiel était faible. Pourtant il était contraint de dépendre d'elle.

Cette situation le déroutait. Quand elle avait retrouvé son copain, elle n'avait pas hésité à le provoquer pour qu'il la frappe et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à le faire, et il en était resté étonné après coup. De tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route, aucun ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir fait renoncer à une occasion de les frapper. Mais avec elle, la violence physique perdait bizarrement son sens.

De la même façon, il avait eu plus d'une fois envie de profiter de son corps. Tout spécialement cette nuit de pleine lune, dans la cuisine, où il était purement saïyen et où il aurait pu lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une femme terrienne. C'était pourtant un domaine dans lequel il ne s'était jamais posé de question. Pour les saïyens, le plus fort l'emporte. Le plus fort, c'était toujours lui. Et il en allait de ses besoins sexuels comme du reste, quelles qu'aient été les intentions de sa partenaire. Là encore, il avait renoncé, sans se l'expliquer vraiment.

Depuis le message que Kakarott lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, il avait compris à quel point le lien entre lui et elle était singulier.

De son côté, elle avait manifestement choisi de ne pas suivre ses amis et de rester ici avec lui. Il se demandait quelles étaient ses réelles motivations. Il n'était pas tout à fait dupe de ses attentions. Il avait constaté qu'elle avait développé une obsession particulière à éliminer Kakarott et il représentait un moyen d'y parvenir. Elle lui faisait confiance sur ce point mais pour le reste, elle n'avait pas pu oublier qui il était. Pourtant, ses meilleurs serviteurs ne se seraient pas mieux préoccuper de son bien-être qu'elle ne le faisait elle-même, sans aucune contrainte.

Il avait été un peu surpris de la voir revenir avec un plat de viande fraîche qu'elle avait elle-même chassée et dépecée. _Cette bonne femme s'envole sur un coup de poing. Comment a-t-elle pu tuer, ramener et découper cette bestiole ? Une saïyenne aurait pu faire ça mais elle…_ « Viande rouge, excellent pour le sang. » avait-elle annoncé en déposant le plat sur son lit avec nonchalance. Il l'avait dévisagée, un peu interloqué en notant les traces de sang sur son visage.

Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui lui déplaisait. Pourquoi était-elle restée au Château? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il simplement pas virée? Il sentait son âme de saïyen se dissoudre à son contact et ça ne devait pas arriver.

Elle avait dévalisé la pharmacie que ses hommes avaient importée de Végitasei et mis au point quelques cocktails bizarre qui avaient accéléré la cicatrisation. Il n'avait pas trop aimé qu'elle lui administre ses produits bizarres mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait miracle. En deux semaines, ses plaies étaient totalement refermées et il pouvait se lever. Son tempérament nerveux, tourmenté par leur entrevue avec Kakarott, commençait alors à le travailler sérieusement. Restaient les fractures qui n'étaient pas entièrement ressoudées.

Cela prit deux autres semaines pendant lesquelles il ne put s'empêcher de s'exercer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bulma hurlait souvent à ce sujet, objectant que les os ne se recolleraient jamais s'il s'obstinait à les mettre à contribution. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ses arguments tellement terriens, refusant de lui laisser croire qu'elle pourrait lui imposer de faire les choses à sa façon. Il lui concédait déjà plus d'attentions qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il ne la laisserait jamais penser qu'elle avait pu prendre le contrôle.

Elle eut bientôt terminé de réparer la salle de gravité. Il revenait de la chasse quand elle vint le lui annoncer. Elle s'assit simplement sur une chaise et dit, sans avoir besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait,

- J'ai fini

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire un peu sinistre. Elle leva une main, pour lui signifier d'attendre.

- J'ai également confectionné autre chose.

- Vraiment ?

Elle tripota ses doigts avec nervosité. Végéta s'impatienta de la voir prendre son temps avant de poursuivre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Gokû triche. Il va te battre parce qu'il triche.

- Il ne va pas me battre ! Je t'interdis de l'envisager une minute ! s'étrangla Végéta.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard sombre qui lui fit serrer les dents.

- Peu importe. Je te propose de mettre aussi un joker dans ton jeu.

- Un joker ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Elle sortit un étui de sa poche et le posa sur la table.

- J'ai étudié ton sang de saïyen et pas mal des composants de votre pharmacie ces derniers temps. J'ai mis au point un petit « stimulant » qui devrait au moins tripler ton potentiel.

Les yeux de Végéta s'arrondirent et se posèrent sur l'objet devant elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! grinça-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de le regarder intensément.

- Tu te souviens de la visite de Gokû ? Tu crois qu'il te laisserait en vie si tu représentais une menace pour lui ?

- Il évalue mal la situation, c'est tout.

- Végéta ! Il a la protection du Dragon ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça ?

- Certainement pas me planter une aiguille dans le bras !

- D'accord. Faisons un marché : le jour où tu vas le combattre, tu prendras la seringue avec toi. Si tu vois qu'il prends le dessus, tu pourras t'en servir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il croisa les bras d'un air buté. Elle reprit l'étui et le lui tendit. Il sortit de la pièce et le saisit au creux de sa main en passant devant elle, sans un mot. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il s'éloignait en s'interrogeant sur ses réelles intentions. Un frisson la parcourut et elle mit sa tête entre ses bras, soulagée qu'il se remette enfin à son entraînement. Plus rien ne reposait sur elle pour l'instant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Deux mois s'étaient à nouveau écoulés. Bulma était restée au Château. Elle s'était convaincue que c'était la meilleure option à cause du laboratoire des Saïyens qui regorgeait de matériel et de ressources inespérées. Et elle voulait surveiller Végéta.

Sa hargne à atteindre le niveau suffisant pour battre Gokû avait pris de l'ampleur après qu'il soit venu leur rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Gokû était un maître dans l'art de cerner les failles de chacun. Cela en faisait un manipulateur hors pair. Il avait su stimuler son adversaire et Bulma était maintenant persuadée que ça avait été le but de sa visite. Végéta avait très mal supporté de se trouver en situation de faiblesse ce jour-là. Même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit, elle l'avait senti dans son humeur. Et il parlait dans son sommeil.

Elle était fascinée par son obsession à être et à rester supérieur à Gokû. Ca le rendait parfois totalement déraisonnable et Bulma préférait surveiller son entraînement de loin en loin, sous couvert d'assurer la maintenance de la salle de gravité.

Une autre raison qui l'avait poussée à rester au Château avec lui, était tout simplement qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses deux seuls amis encore en vie parcouraient le monde à la recherche des boules de cristal. A l'extérieur de leur bunker, les communautés de survivants gonflaient étonnamment. Bulma avait commencé à se rendre parfois dans ces villes reconstituées pour monnayer des denrées quotidiennes qu'elle ne trouvait plus dans les décombres les plus proches.

Au départ, ça avait été une libération de pouvoir croiser à nouveau ses semblables et d'observer la vie d'avant se remettre tout doucement à battre. Mais très vite, son enthousiasme s'était fané et elle avait de moins en moins apprécié ces sorties dans le monde.

Elle avait pu constater la popularité grandissante de Gokû et les niaiseries qu'elle entendait sur son compte lui donnaient la nausée. Elle était stupéfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle la plupart des gens semblait avoir oublié le nombre de victimes et de trahisons qui sillonnaient son chemin.

Au fur et à mesure que grandissait cet engouement populaire et totalement écoeurant pour son pire ennemi, elle s'était aperçu qu'il devenait dangereux de manifester ouvertement sa suspicion à son égard. Cela pouvait entraîner des réactions violentes quand elle abordait le sujet avec ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle était même contrainte depuis peu d'éviter une des villes où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre. Son chef avait commencé à s'interroger sur l'endroit où elle habitait et, très vite, le bruit qu'elle vivait cachée avec un saïyen avait commencé à courir. Bulma n'avait pas attendu qu'il se répande franchement pour disparaître de la circulation. Les humains lui paraissaient de moins en moins fréquentables.

C'est exactement la réflexion qu'elle se faisait en rentrant de l'une de ces excursions. La mauvaise saison était de retour et elle arpentait les couloirs du Château encore revêtue de sa parka dégoulinante de pluie, un sac rempli entre les bras. Le sac était énorme et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de discerner tout de suite la silhouette qui se tenait en face d'elle, à quelques pas de là, immobile.

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et baissa son chargement pour mieux voir. Il était grand, massif et portait un uniforme saïyen. Il _était_ un soldat saïyen, en fait, et le petit crâne de Bulma mit du temps à additionner toutes les données. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage et aperçut son sourire et cette petite lueur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il la fixait intensément, les bras tranquillement croisés.

L'estomac de Bulma se recroquevilla instantanément, ne laissant aucune place au doute sur les idées qui germaient dans la tête du géant.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, là ? susurra-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Elle lâcha son sac aussitôt et commença à courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée. Elle l'entendit éclater d'un rire qui la glaça.

- Cours, ma belle, j'adore !

Elle commençait à connaître les recoins du Château mais ses pieds allaient plus vite que sa cervelle et elle se dirigea un peu au hasard. La panique l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle finit par ouvrir la première porte qu'elle trouva sur son chemin. Il s'agissait d'une réserve meublée sommairement d'une table et d'une rangée de placard. Elle ouvrit le plus éloigné de la porte et parvint à s'y glisser. Elle resta là, accroupie dans l'ombre. Un temps, le silence se fit. Dans l'obscurité de sa cachette, elle n'entendait que le battement de son cœur. Yamcha avait raison, ils étaient revenus. _Déjà ? _Subitement, elle entendit ses pas dans le couloir, elle ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne vienne pas dans la réserve. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement. Puis une à une, elle entendit les portes des placards adjacents, manœuvrées avec force. Elle faillit hurler de panique mais se retint _in extremis _et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de son refuge, elle se jeta entre ses jambes pour tenter de regagner le couloir.

Il la rattrapa d'une main en la saisissant par les cheveux, lui occasionnant une douleur irradiante dans le crâne.

- Hey, là ! On veut jouer ? C'est moi qui ai gagné !

Les cris qu'elle retenait jusqu'ici se mirent à sortir tout d'un coup, et elle essaya de se dégager en le griffant, seule ressource qu'elle trouva sur le coup. Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire de plus belle.

- Une vraie tigresse, hein ? Exactement ce que je cherchais.

Il la frappa au visage et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il la plaquait sur le sol. Bizarrement, dans son étourdissement, Bulma revit Gokû et son air cynique « _Gaffe à tes fesses, Bulma._ » Un vieux souvenir qui lui donna l'impression entêtante qu'il était responsable de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Quand son esprit reprit à peu près contact avec la réalité, le saïyen avait arraché son imperméable et son T-shirt, avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle eut une impulsion de révolte de se sentir à moitié nue devant lui et se remit à hurler en se débattant frénétiquement. Il finit par la saisir par la gorge et la relever pour la coller dos au mur.

- Tu veux pas te calmer une minute ? Ce sera plus sympa pour tout le monde, grogna-t-il.

Sa face hideuse était à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle le détaillait avec horreur et ne parvenait plus à sortir un son. Elle manquait d'air et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus que rester agrippée à au poignet de la main qui la maintenait, dans l'espoir qu'il desserre un peu sa poigne et soulage la douleur lancinante de son cou. Il arracha son pantalon d'un geste et elle eut un hoquet de terreur. Elle serra instinctivement les jambes tandis qu'il faisait remonter sa main lentement sur son ventre et sur ses côtes.

Il sourit sinistrement avec un air satisfait.

- Ca fera l'affaire, lâcha-t-il.

Elle essaya de lui cracher dessus mais manqua son coup. Il prêta à peine attention à sa misérable tentative et commença à défaire la ceinture de son armure. Bulma essaya une dernière fois de se débattre mais cette fois-ci il plaqua carrément tout son corps contre elle, l'immobilisant totalement en gardant sa main serrée autour de son cou. Il sembla à Bulma qu'il devait peser au moins une tonne et sa seule préoccupation dès lors, fut de continuer à pouvoir respirer

L'odeur âcre et insistante du saïyen emplissait ses poumons à chaque souffle qu'elle parvenait à prendre. Quand elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse, elle tenta une nouvelle fois rageusement de crier. Ce faisant, elle épuisa le peu d'air qui lui restait en réserve et commença à être prise de vertige. Au moment où elle sentait sa main rude écarter ses jambes, la porte s'ouvrit et le poids du corps de son agresseur la libéra salutairement et brusquement tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol en aspirant l'air goulûment.

Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement sur le sol en se tenant la gorge. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient mais dans la pénombre de la pièce, concentrée sur son besoin d'air et encore étourdie par l'étranglement, elle ne percevait pas pleinement ce qui se disait ni l'origine des paroles qui volaient autour d'elle.

Finalement la porte de la pièce se referma et le silence se fit. Malgré tout, elle resta immobile, tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le contact la fit sursauter et se reculer instantanément.

- C'est moi, dit une voix.

Elle leva des yeux méfiants et reconnut Végéta, accroupi devant elle. Elle ressera ses genoux sous son menton pour mieux se dissimuler et leva la main pour lui faire signe de garder ses distances. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, à la fois furieuse et honteuse de se trouver dans cette posture devant lui. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge endolorie ne sortit qu'un grognement rauque suivi d'une quinte de toux.

Il se leva et fouilla les placards. Il trouva ce qui pouvait être une nappe et la recouvrit avec. Elle le laissa faire et resserra le tissu autour de ses épaules. A nouveau, elle essaya de parler mais ne put que se mettre à pleurer incontrôlablement. Il la saisit par le menton, passant outre son léger réflexe de recul, et tourna son visage vers lui. Une de ses joues étaient rougie et sanguinolente, elle saignait du nez aussi. Il passa son doigt sur l'arête de son nez et elle eut un petit gémissement de douleur.

- C'est pas cassé, annonça-t-il, ça va guérir.

Elle hocha la tête en continuant de pleurer. Il soupira.

- Est-ce qu'il a…, commença-t-il.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour marquer la négation et se blottit subitement contre lui. Ce fut à son tour de marquer un mouvement de recul mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle continua de sangloter un temps appuyé contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Finalement il posa précautionneusement une de ses mains autour de son épaule et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre. Il la sentit frissonner sous le pauvre tissu qu'il lui avait dégotté. Il resta indécis un moment et finit par la soulever, enveloppée dans la nappe pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, elle se raidit.

- Il est encore là ? mumura-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas, on le croisera pas. C'est qu'un troisième classe, tu sais.

Il se fit la réflexion après-coup qu'elle n'avait certainement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un troisième classe et que ça lui était complètement indifférent. Pour lui, ça faisait une différence de taille.

Par souci de sécurité et par calcul à l'égard des soldats saïyens qui venaient de resurgir dans les parages, il la déposa dans sa propre chambre, là où, assurément, personne n'oserait s'aventurer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Il était passablement contrarié par l'arrivée de cette poignée de soldats saïyens sur la Terre. Il ne savait exactement dire pourquoi. D'abord, l'incident avec Bulma l'avait enragé. Cet abruti de troisième classe avait failli la tuer et l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée n'était pas brillant. Au moins, il n'était pas allé au bout de sa lamentable entreprise. Il l'avait battu au point de le laisser pour mort.

Cet évènement avait entretenu, dans l'esprit des autres, le lustre du Prince. Mais leur docilité, leur obéissance et leur obséquiosité l'encombraient et l'agaçaient. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine. Le plus gradé, un officier, avait pris leur tête. Le seul avantage que Végéta tira de leur retour fut d'obtenir des explications sur ce qui était arrivé après que Freezer eut envoyé ses hommes sur la Terre.

En réalité, sur Végitasei, tout le monde avait imaginé qu'ils avaient trouvé et éliminé le Prince. La communication avec la Terre avait été coupée sur un message si alarmant des officiers en poste auprès du Prince que la conclusion avait vite été tirée. On avait juste envoyé cette petite troupe de dix hommes pour vérifier.

- Vous êtes des imbéciles de penser que les hommes de Freezer aurait pu m'éliminer si facilement cracha Végéta en entendant le récit de son officier. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Altesse, nous n'avons pas compris, les canons de Freezer ont été activés et, nous sommes au regret de vous informer que notre planète… n'existe plus.

Végéta haussa les sourcils et se renfrogna.

- Alors Freezer doit être mort aussi ? maugréa-t-il simplement.

- Sûrement. Pour ce que nous en savons, ses lieutenants ont fini par fronder. Ils se déchirent entre eux maintenant.

Végéta croisa les bras. La nouvelle de la disparition de Vegitasei l'avait ébranlé quoiqu'il ne laissât rien paraître. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette option ces derniers mois. Dans le fond, il s'était trouvé heureux, débarrassé des contraintes de diriger tout un peuple guerrier et de faire face à un bourbier militaire sans fin; il n'avait eu à se focaliser que sur la perspective d'un combat unique contre Kakarott. Il avait pourtant bien soupçonné que sa désertion avait pu provoquer l'anéantissement de sa planète, surtout quand il s'était aperçu que Freezer n'avait envoyé personne pour venir le chercher. Maintenant que cette sinistre réalité était confirmée, il se surprenait à la regretter. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, pour protéger ses sujets, il avait jeté l'éponge, étrangement fasciné par cette planète et ses habitants. Son officier lui parlait, il n'écoutait plus.

- Altesse ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et revint à la réalité.

- Que faisons-nous ? Nous attendons vos ordres. Doit-on s'installer sur cette planète ?

- Oui, faisons-ça, ordonna-t-il. Allez voir ce que vous trouvez. Les habitants sont assez faibles mais riches on devrait récupérer tout ce qu'il nous faut. S'il y avait d'autres survivants de notre race, il faudra sûrement aller les chercher. On verra ça plus tard.

L'officier saïyen sourit à ce discours. Comme Végéta s'en était douté, sa décision le ravissait.

- Et… Je vous laisse le commandement de tout ceci. Vous me ferez votre rapport. La mission est basique et ne m'intéresse pas, conclut le Prince.

Il dévisagea son sujet qui buvait ses paroles avec une excitation à peine dissimulée. Un homme de son rang n'aurait jamais pu espérer l'honneur qu'il venait de lui concéder. Végéta lui fit signe de disparaître avec mépris.

Quand il fut à nouveau, et enfin, seul, il retourna vérifier l'état de Bulma. Il la trouva en boule au milieu du grand lit royal qu'il s'était octroyé dès son arrivée sur Terre. Depuis qu'ils habitaient dans le Château, il avait gardé ses habitudes dans cette chambre confortable dont la qualité du matelas l'avait définitivement vaincu. Il s'avança sur le lit pour vérifier si elle dormait. Mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et se tournèrent vers lui. Sa joue était enflée mais son nez ne saignait plus. Sous les couvertures, elle était toujours enveloppée dans la nappe de la réserve.

- Comment tu vas ? Tu ne t'es pas rhabillée ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai pas de vêtement ici, marmonna-t-elle.

Il détailla sa pommette meurtrie et faillit s'excuser pour la brutalité des siens mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Tes copains sont revenus, comme mes amis l'avaient prédit… lâcha-t-elle.

- Il semblerait. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Une dizaine.

Bulma sembla réfléchir.

- Est-il mort ? interrogea-t-elle subitement.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui m'a fait ça. Tu l'as tué ?

Il fut un peu étonné de son ton avide. Il hocha la tête.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Bulma, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle se releva et s'agenouilla devant lui, sans se soucier de sa nudité.

- Comment est-il mort ? Comment l'as-tu tué ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps. Il ne portait aucune trace de l'agression qu'elle avait subie. Il était tout simplement parfait à son goût. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ça et le fixait implacablement, attendant sa réponse.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ? s'assura-t-il.

Elle saisit tranquillement sa tête entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Je veux savoir, murmura-t-elle.

Il reprit son souffle imperceptiblement, pas très certain de garder le contrôle.

- Je l'ai battu à mort, jusqu'à… ce que sa tête soit totalement fracassée.

Bulma sourit et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, sa langue cherchant la sienne doucement. Il attrapa prudemment sa nuque encore bleue de sa tentative d'étranglement et lui rendit son baiser avant de l'allonger lentement sur le lit. Elle défaisait déjà son armure fébrilement. Il s'en débarrassa d'un geste habitué et s'étendit sur elle sans rompre leur baiser. Il fit courir sa main le long de son corps qu'il lorgnait depuis si longtemps sans pouvoir l'approcher. Elle se cambra un peu et se rassit en le repoussant pour défaire lentement son uniforme. Il la laissa faire tandis qu'il réfrénait son désir brûlant d'accélérer le mouvement. Mais quand elle eut entièrement fini de le déshabiller il l'attrapa subitement et la coucha sur le dos.

Il passa ses lèvres sur son corps, s'enivrant de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau. La respiration de Bulma se faisait plus bruyante déjà et il percevait les réactions de son épiderme sur son passage. Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre et écarta doucement ses cuisses pour se positionner.

Son introduction fut accueillie avec humidité. Quand elle cria, il comprit qu'elle avait attendu depuis peut-être aussi longtemps que lui et cela lui procura un plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Il ne put tenir très longtemps. Il n'avait plus eu de femmes depuis son départ de Végitasei et elle l'avait insidieusement obsédé depuis plusieurs mois. Il se libéra dans une extase salutaire qu'il n'avait jamais connue, ressentant en miroir la jouissance de Bulma.

Quand il eut fini, il ne parvint pas à se décider à se retirer. Elle ne semblait pas incommodée et se contenta de l'étreindre en passant gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux. Finalement il l'embrassa à nouveau et se décala pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Elle ramena la couverture sur elle et se tourna contre lui, face à face. Il la regarda et passa un doigt sur sa joue enflée.

- Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, chuchota-t-il. Personne. Jamais.

Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

De son corps émanait une chaleur continue et apaisante. Bulma remarqua, en regardant par la fenêtre, que le soleil s'était remis à briller. Malgré l'incident de la veille, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait bizarrement apaisée et cet état d'esprit contrastait avec l'angoisse permanente dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire ces derniers mois.

Ses ébats répétés au cours de la nuit avec Végéta n'étaient sûrement pas étrangers à sa sérénité. Il était beaucoup plus passionné et attentif qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et il était un bon amant. Peut-être le meilleur qu'elle avait connu. Elle sourit à cette pensée parce qu'en réalité sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse était devenue si chiche depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'était pas difficile d'arriver à cette conclusion. Yamcha et elle… ça faisait bien longtemps déjà qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de passion. De l'habitude, de la résignation, mais plus de passion. Ceux qui étaient passés _avant_, elle s'en souvenait à peine. Des détails mais rien de marquant. Vaguement Gokû au milieu, un moment d'égarement, il avait encore triché et il ne pouvait pas compter.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il dormait, impassible. Elle l'observa, appuyée sur une main. Sauf dans leurs moments les plus intimes, il était toujours sous tension et ne baissait jamais totalement la garde. Elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse trouver la paix; en fait elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle s'attachait à lui. _Mais il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas le deal_. C'était peut-être un peu tard pour se dire ça. La réalité les rattraperait bientôt, elle n'en doutait pas et les choix seraient douloureux. Elle fut rassurée qu'il soit le premier à ouvrir les hostilités.

On frappa un coup discret à la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, comme s'il avait fait semblant de dormir. Le regard de Bulma s'assombrit.

- Altesse, les hommes sont prêts pour le rapport, annonça une voix depuis le couloir.

- J'arrive, répondit-il sans une hésitation, d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

Il s'assit dans le lit et posa les yeux sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bulma avec méfiance.

Il avança une main vers elle mais la laissa en suspens.

- Mes hommes vont partir en mission, grogna-t-il en se détournant pour se lever.

- En mission ? Quelle mission ?

Il s'habilla sans répondre et se rassit sur le lit en ajustant son armure.

- Il faut bien les occuper, et puis ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Notre planète a été détruite, expliqua-t-il en observant sa réaction.

Elle approcha son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors ? encouragea-t-elle.

- Alors, ils vont aller faire le ménage dans les parages pour se rendre compte de ce qu'i prendre et à faire.

- Tu veux dire, ils vont piller et tuer, _encore_ ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Comment tu peux les laisser faire ça ! Ils pourraient aussi bien encore essayer de violer d'autres femmes aussi ?

- J'imagine. Mais ce ne sera pas toi, quelle importance ?

Elle le saisit par le col et le fixa avec défi et colère.

- Comment oses-tu ? Cette planète t'a donné asile et fourni tout ce dont tu avais besoin !

- Tu ne disais pas toi-même que tu ne supportais plus les humains que tu côtoyais ? J'ai jamais promis de protéger qui que ce soit. La seule chose que j'ai jurée, c'est de tuer Kakarott et je le ferai. J'ai besoin de les occuper pour continuer à m'entraîner. Pourquoi ne prendraient-ils pas leurs aises après tout ?

Son discours la laissa muette. Tout ce qu'il disait avait du sens. Elle seule avait voulu croire autre chose. Il l'embrassa sans se préoccuper de ses protestations et l'abandonna seule sur le lit.

Elle repoussait vigoureusement la petite voix de son esprit qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait été mise en garde sur la possibilité de ce scénario. Après une minute de réflexion, elle se leva et s'habilla, contrainte à nouveau d'opter pour un uniforme saïyen dont le tissu organique s'adaptait très heureusement à sa taille.

Elle traversa le château d'un pas rapide pour se rendre à sa navette. Elle s'envola et poussa la vitesse au maximum pour atteindre sa destination le plus rapidement possible. Le voyage dura une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle, elle essaya de réfléchir le plus posément possible malgré sa nervosité. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se posa à proximité de ce qui avait dû être une luxueuse villa, à présent un peu défraîchie par les évènements. Quand elle frappa à la porte, un homme à la coupe de cheveux scientifiquement inexplicable lui ouvrit.

- Je veux voir Gokû ! annonça-t-elle après un moment de surprise.

- Vous parlez sûrement du Seigneur Son, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il d'un air pincé. Il n'est pas levé, repassez plus tard.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Gokû se faire servir par des gens aussi stupides. Il fallait bien ça. Elle ne protesta pas mais se faufila à l'intérieur quand il tenta de refermer la porte.

- Mademoiselle ! interpela l'homme avec panique.

Elle se précipita logiquement dans les escaliers pharaoniques qui menaient à l'étage. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de portes et elle entreprit de les ouvrir brièvement une par une. Le majordome la rattrapa pile au moment où elle trouvait enfin une chambre douillettement aménagée qui semblait être celle qu'elle cherchait.

- Gokû ! appela-t-elle.

- Seigneur Son, je suis désolée, je vais faire sortir cette mendiante de chez vous, l'interrompit le serviteur en agrippant déjà Bulma par le poignet pour l'expulser de la pièce.

Un bras sortit de la couette pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

- Bulma ? marmonna la voix de Gokû depuis le fin fond des couvertures.

- C'est à mon tour de te rendre une visite surprise, Gokû.

- C'est bon Hercule ! Laisse ! Et ferme la porte.

Hercule haussa les sourcils. Il hésita mais finit par s'exécuter. Bulma ne put s'empêcher de scruter la chambre, équipée de tout le confort que les vestiges de civilisation terrienne permettaient encore. Gokû se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, la mine encore ensommeillée.

- Oh, merde ! T'es tout nu ! s'indigna Bulma en lui tournant le dos vivement.

Il se gratta la tête.

- C'est vrai…Hmmm…d'ailleurs…

Il souleva la couverture d'un geste brusque. Une femme dormait à côté de lui. Il la secoua sans ménagement.

- Tiens, laisse-nous, petite. J'ai de la visite, grogna-t-il à son attention.

Elle se leva docilement et quitta la pièce nonchalamment en dévisageant Bulma avec amusement.

- Oh, super ! J'avais besoin d'assister à ça ! maugréa Bulma quand la porte se fut refermée.

- C'est toi qui viens sans prévenir, répliqua Gokû. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'en as marre de ton copain ?

Bulma se tortilla un peu. Elle avait besoin de Gokû mais il n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre service. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la meilleure façon de présenter les choses. Elle fixait le mur devant elle en réfléchissant.

- Justement… Il y a des saïyens qui sont arrivés hier.

- Oui… Il m'a semblé sentir quelque chose.

Elle baissa les yeux pour chercher les mots. En un instant il était devant elle en caleçon.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gokû prit un air surpris avant de sourire à demi.

- Ah, je vois. T'as une sale tête Bulma. C'est la méthode saïyenne qui te revient en mémoire ? commenta-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa joue enflée et à la plaie sur son nez.

- Ecoute, ils veulent coloniser la planète. Ils vont attaquer des gens, des villes, aujourd'hui sûrement.-

- Ah oui ?

Bulma n'aima pas sa réponse désinvolte. Soudainement il se pencha vers elle et inspira son odeur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, horripilée par ses manières.

- Me renifle pas comme un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? protesta-t-elle.

- Bah, tu couches avec leur Prince, si ça te va pas, tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, non ? C'était pas ça ton plan d'action ? Ou t'es pas assez douée ?

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois aussi obscène ! siffla-t-elle.

- Parce que je sais que tu as horreur de ça, Bulma, répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Tu ne vas rien faire ? coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie d'un bon petit combat ? Ils sont une dizaine, pas plus.

- Je sais combien ils sont. Il y en a déjà un qui a disparu depuis hier. Son Altesse était de mauvaise humeur ?

Bulma s'impatienta. Elle détestait la situation. Elle voulait que Gokû réagisse au lieu de la faire lanterner en tirant une satisfaction évidente de son embarras. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se fit violence pour ne pas reculer.

+ Depuis que j'ai fait ce vœu, les choses sont tellement faciles. Presque trop faciles. Même avec les gens, personne ne me résiste, personne ne me dit non. Sauf toi, Bulma. Tous les êtres humains sont à mes pieds, sauf toi. Et végéta bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je vous laisse vous débattre avec vos plans débiles pour m'éliminer.

- On t'éliminera, tu peux y compter. Tu n'as pas fait vœu d'immortalité, je te rappelle, marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir mais finit par sourire à nouveau.

- Je vais m'ennuyer quand j'aurai tué Végéta mais je lui ai fait une promesse que je m'appliquerai à respecter et qui devrait m'occuper quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bulma ? Que je débarrasse la planète des saïyens ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir répondre à sa question mais hocha la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes en échange ? Tu sais que tout est donnant-donnant entre nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine quant au sens à donner à ses propos.

- Est-ce que tu vas me bricoler des trucs pour me distraire ? Ou dormir dans mon lit ? Comme tu fais pour Végéta ? Ou renoncer à me tuer pour redevenir la plus cool des copines ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire où sont Krilin et Yamcha ?

Bulma tressaillit et recula. Elle avait évidemment perdu son temps en venant ici _et _elle prenait conscience qu'elle se mettait en danger.

- Je ne sais pas où sont Krilin et Yamcha. Et pour le reste, le seul service que je pourrai te rendre, c'est une mort rapide.

Il soupira en secouant la tête d'un air las.

- Tu as des idées fixes, ma pauvre. On dirait Végéta.

- Tant pis, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle avait redouté qu'il ne l'empêche de partir mais il n'en fit rien. En reprenant son envol, elle commença à se trouver à cours d'idée. Elle prenait conscience d'avoir peut-être fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Si elle avait laissé mourir Végéta au lieu de le soigner, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer d'alerter les habitants des villes avoisinantes pour essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Quand elle arriva en vue du premier village sur sa carte, elle s'aperçut que les saïyens avaient déjà commencé leur œuvre. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient ça et là depuis la mer de bâtiments encore debout qui avaient été réaménagée et réparée par une poignée de survivants. Elle jura entre ses dents et se posa au plus proche.

Elle devait trouver les soldats. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les arrêter. Peut-être qu'un coup de bluff pourrait suffire. Elle _devait_ trouver une solution. Elle refusait de perdre le contrôle sur les évènements. Elle courut dans les rues déjà désertées et arriva sur une large place. Au bout d'une minute, elle repéra un soldat qui sortait d'une maison à moitié écroulée.

- Hey ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle avec étonnement. Il traînait un homme encore conscient par le col. Il la toisa avec hésitation, un peu dérouté de la voir porter un uniforme saïyen, plus précisément, un uniforme princier. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce détail.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le saïyen lâcha son prisonnier et s'approcha d'elle.

- Votre mission est annulée, annonça-t-elle avec une assurance toute feinte, en surveillant l'homme blessé qui s'efforçait de prendre la fuite dans le dos du soldat.

- Où as-tu volé cet uniforme ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

La question la déstabilisa un peu mais elle se reprit.

- C'est le mien ! je suis..euh.. la femme de votre Prince et je vous dis que la mission est annulée. Vous devez rentrer au Château !

Il éclata de rire et s'avança vers elle.

- Notre Prince n'a pas de femme. Il peut avoir des courtisanes, des concubines parfois, mais pas de femme. Et toi, je pense juste que t'es une petite pute qui lui a volé un uniforme, grogna-t-il en la saisissant rudement par le bras.

Bulma se mit en colère malgré la peur qui nouait ses entrailles. Elle ne lâcha pas prise.

- Tu veux finir comme ton copain de troisième classe qui s'est fait fracasser la tête hier ? grinça-t-elle.

A la mention de ce détail, le soldat se figea. Il la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

- C'était toi ?

Bulma se dégagea vivement et se planta devant lui, en pointant sa joue blessée du doigt et en le défiant du regard.

Il hésita et sourit à nouveau.

- Etonnant. T'es vraiment minuscule. Bah, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il le saura, affirma Bulma qui sentait le vent tourner. Il sera furieux si tu me touches.

- Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, ça lui passera, répliqua le soldat tandis que Bulma commençait à reculer sans le vouloir.

Subitement des murmures et des exclamations leur parvinrent depuis les décombres. Bulma s'aperçut que la foule des habitants s'étaient dissimulée dans les ruines autour d'eux. La plupart sortait de leur cachette et pointait du doigt une silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Tu veux pas plutôt un bon vieux combat à la saïyenne ? demanda l'arrivant.

- Gokû! siffla Bulma entre ses dents.

Avait-il changé d'avis ou avait-il eu l'intention de s'occuper des saïyens depuis le début ? Bulma restait stupéfaite de le trouver ici. Le soldat se tourna vers lui et entama la lutte sans perdre de temps. Les deux combattants s'envolèrent en un instant et bientôt les habitants de la ville sortirent de leurs planques pour investir la place et suivre la bataille qui se jouait désormais dans le ciel.

Gokû n'avait pas beaucoup de mal. Il surpassait très visiblement son adversaire. Les mains en visière, Bulma n'arrivait pas à suivre le détail des coups échangés. Des murmures dans son dos détournèrent bientôt son attention. Elle prit conscience d'être progressivement encerclée par un petit groupe qui échangeait des coups d'œil inquiétants en détaillant son uniforme. « C'est elle ? ».

Elle eut un désagréable sentiment de menace et fendit la foule pour essayer de s'éloigner des lieux. Elle accéléra le pas en entendant des bribes de phrases laissant entendre qu'elle « en faisait partie » ou « était avec eux ». Beaucoup de gens avaient pu entendre sa conversation avec l'ennemi. Elle n'avait pas craint d'expliquer qu'elle était la « femme » de leur Prince et à la réflexion, ça pouvait être mal interprété dans l'esprit de ces survivants, qui venaient de subir une nouvelle attaque de la part des saïyens. Sans compter qu'elle portait un uniforme ennemi. Elle percevait en parallèle les tremolos d'adoration qui s'adressaient à l'image de Gokû. Le sauveur. _Enfoiré, tu mets bien tout en scène. C'est pour ça que tu as attendu avant d'intervenir._

Bulma se mit carrément à courir vers sa navette quand elle s'aperçut que certains des spectateurs la suivaient. Cette réaction sembla éveiller la hargne de ses poursuivants et elle réalisa qu'on lui lançait des pierres. L'une d'elle l'atteignit au bras. _Ils sont devenus dingues._ Elle réussit à sauter dans son aéronef et décolla en hâte tandis qu'un énorme caillou traversait un des hublots. Depuis que Gokû avait fait son vœu, les terriens étaient devenus encore plus stupides qu'avant, si c'était possible. En frottant vigoureusement son bras endolori, elle se rangea à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre option que de retourner au Château, bannie par sa propre race.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre ** **12**

Elle ne décolérait pas en cherchant frénétiquement le désinfectant dans le placard de l'infirmerie. Le sentiment irrésistible que personne, sauf elle, ne comprenait ce qui se passait autour d'eux, la tenaillait et, surtout, elle commençait à s'interroger sur le sens de tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour assurer à sa planète et à ses habitants une vie sereine _comme avant_. Est-ce qu'ils le méritaient ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que les villageois lui auraient fait s'ils l'avaient attrapée. _Peut-être la même chose que ces brutes de saïyens. Ils m'ont jeté des pierres. Comme au bon vieux Moyen Âge et j'ai risqué ma vie pour essayer d'arrêter le soldat ! Qu'ils crèvent._ Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer et sa main tremblait en essayant impatiemment de relever sa manche pour examiner son bras. Elle fut surprise de la taille de l'entaille en la découvrant et cela accentua sa fureur.

Les louanges de Gokû, le messie qui était intervenu, exactement au bon moment, pour empêcher le saïyen de poursuivre son œuvre de destruction, avaient circulé dans la bouche même de ceux qui l'avaient poursuivie et blessée. « Personne ne me résiste, personne ne me dit non » avait dit Gokû. Il n'avait pas tort. Il avait toujours eu un charisme particulier. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait pas rencontré une personne qui n'ait pas fini par succomber à son charme. Même Piccolo lui vouait un respect et un attachement inattendu. Mais depuis qu'il avait fait son vœu, Bulma se rendait compte qu'il exerçait une véritable emprise sur l'esprit des terriens. Il avait même une espèce de « majordome ». _Ridicule._

Bizarrement, Bulma nageait totalement à contre-courant. Sa haine pour lui semblait croître de manière exponentielle. Elle était consciente qu'elle commençait à en faire une fixation, comme Gokû le lui avait fait remarquer. A la manière de Végéta. Mais ils étaient les deux seuls à même de l'arrêter encore. Même Yamcha et Krilin semblaient croire à son prétendu amendement.

Pourtant Bulma n'avait strictement aucun doute sur la nécessité d'éliminer son ancien ami. _Aucun_ des projets qu'il pouvait avoir pour cette planète ne pouvait être profitable à ses habitants. Gokû ne se souciait que de ses intérêts et il semblait avoir développé une soif de pouvoir démesurée. S'il s'efforçait de gagner la confiance et la dévotion des terriens, ça ne pouvait être que pour mieux les réduire en esclavage, certainement pas pour les laisser vivre heureux et libres. C'était sa nature de saïyen. Alors, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout des choses parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, il était clair maintenant que personne d'autre ne le ferait.

Elle pansa approximativement sa blessure. Alors qu'elle attachait le bandage avec agacement, elle perçut un pas traînant dans le couloir. Elle leva la tête et saisit silencieusement son sac qu'elle avait jeté dans un coin. Les soldats étaient censés disséminer la mort et la désolation aux quatre coins du paysage. De manière un peu irrationnelle, elle avait la certitude que ce n'était pas Végéta non plus qui arrivait. Elle plongea sa main dans le sac et la posa sur le pistolet qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours garder sur elle maintenant.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un soldat apparut. Il se figea en découvrant sa présence. Elle le toisa impassiblement, reconnaissant celui qu'elle avait croisé une heure auparavant. Celui qui l'avait traité de pute et sous-entendu qu'il pourrait la tuer impunément.

Il vacillait et peinait à se tenir debout, couvert de sang et visiblement sérieusement blessé.

Il se tourna vers le caisson de régénérescence encore rempli d'une marre de liquide croupi depuis que Bulma avait essayé d'y placer Végéta.

- Ca marche plus, commenta Bulma froidement, en comprenant ses intentions.

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

- Soigne-moi, femme! grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et sifflante.

- C'est pas demandé très gentiment, souligna Bulma avec sarcasme, toujours immobile.

Il fit un pas vers elle et s'effondra face contre terre. Elle se contenta de faire un petit saut en arrière pour rester hors d'atteinte. Il avait totalement cessé de bouger et elle en déduit qu'il avait perdu conscience. Elle retourna précautionneusement le corps du bout du pied pour vérifier qu'il était effectivement totalement inerte. Il était en très pieux état et, pour une fois, elle dut admettre que Gokû avait bien travaillé. Evidemment, il n'avait pas fini le boulot.

Sa main était toujours dans son sac et elle sentait le métal froid de son arme. Elle sortit le pistolet sans vraiment y penser et le pointa sur lui. _Si je lui tire dans la tête, il n'aura aucune chance_. Elle releva le canon en prenant conscience qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un. Elle réfléchit un instant. Est-ce que ça ne faisait pas plusieurs mois qu'elle planifiait la mort de Gokû ? Elle avait même failli arriver à ses fins une fois. _Mais c'était Gokû. Avec lui, ce n'est pas pareil_. Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage du saïyen inconscient. Il ressemblait à l'autre, dans la réserve. Ils se ressemblaient tous à ses yeux, sauf Végéta et Gokû. Celui-là avait sûrement tué des milliers de gens. Et violé, aussi ? Bulma décida qu'il avait aussi sûrement violé des centaines de filles dans des réserves crasseuses, sans leur laisser la moindre chance.

Elle observa encore un instant la masse pitoyable et sanguinolente étendue sur le sol. _Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura personne pour le pleurer s'il disparaissait. Et lui, n'a pas dû pleuré grand monde dans toute sa foutue vie de machine à tuer._

Elle visa à nouveau et, bloquant sa respiration tira plusieurs coups, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait détourné les yeux et ne se décida pas tout de suite à considérer les conséquences de son tir, examinant son arme avec une fascination subite. Végéta entra brutalement dans l'infirmerie. Elle le regarda d'un air un peu confus. Il contempla sur son soldat étendu sur le sol avec stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es malade ? glapit-il

Elle se résigna à baisser les yeux sur sa cible. La tête du saïyen n'était plus qu'une bouillie de cheveux noirs gluants et de matière indéfinissable baignant dans une mare de sang qui avait giclé sur des distances inattendues. Elle eut un rictus de dégoût. La mort n'avait pas été très propre.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? aboya Végéta en soulevant ses bottes déjà imprégnés des restes du cadavre, tu tues mes soldats ?

Elle cilla, elle-même un peu déroutée par ses propres actes.

- Ils tuent les terriens, répliqua-t-elle mécaniquement. Tu les envoies tuer les terriens.

Il soupira et croisa les bras en observant à nouveau le corps à ses pieds. Bulma fixait le revolver avec une certaine hébétude, encore étonnée, tout à la fois, de sa docilité et de son efficacité redoutable.

Végéta traversa la pièce en enjambant le soldat et saisit calmement l'arme. Elle laissa faire.

- Arrête de jouer avec ces machins et sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit comme dans un rêve sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle avait un autre pistolet dans sa chambre. Elle contourna le corps en essayant de ne pas marcher dans le sang mais il s'était répandu tellement sauvagement qu'elle fut obligée de traverser la flaque. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En remontant le couloir, avant d'y arriver, elle commença à reprendre ses esprits. Elle constata avec horreur que le sang de sa victime avait éclaboussé ses chaussures et ses jambes. Elle se mit à trembler et se remémora furtivement l'état de son crâne, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Elle sprinta jusqu'à l'évier et vomit abondamment. Quand la crise se calma, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sortit une bouteille d'alcool du cellier. C'était un terrible tord-boyaux mais elle but son verre d'un coup, appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son estomac à mesure que le liquide y atterrissait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Végéta reparut, manifestement encore en colère. Il s'essuyait rageusement les mains et elle en déduit qu'il avait « nettoyé » derrière elle.

- Tu m'expliqueras à quoi tu joues, Bulma, marmonna-t-il en se lavant les mains et les avant-bras dans l'évier.

- Pourquoi tu es si contrarié ? Tuer des gens n'est pas un problème pour toi. Tu l'aimais bien celui-là ?

- C'est pas la question! Je n'ai pas autorisé sa mort. Et moi, je suis un guerrier saïyen, c'est normal que je tue des gens! Toi tu n'es pas taillée pour ça. Et puis c'est mon soldat, après tout ! s'étrangla-t-il avec impatience.

- Il était déjà pas brillant quand il est arrivé, si ça peut te rassurer. Il avait croisé Gokû, commenta Bulma en se resservant un verre.

- Gokû ? Je crois qu'il est en train d'éliminer mes hommes les uns après les autres. Je sens leurs auras disparaître. Tu l'as vu ?

- Oh, oui ! Je l'ai vu, répondit-elle tristement en repensant aux survivants qui lui avaient jeté des pierres.

Il se raidit un peu et s'approcha d'elle. Il remarqua sa blessure au bras.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le bandage.

- Ca, c'est rien, ça ne vient que de faibles terriens. Eux se sont contentés d'essayer de me lapider, expliqua-t-elle amèrement.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Les affaires des terriens ne l'intéressaient pas. Il prit place sur le banc à côté d'elle et lui fit face. Elle saisit la bouteille pour se servir un nouveau verre. Il la retint et lui retira des mains pour la poser hors de sa portée. Elle ne protesta pas.

- Tu as vu Gokû alors ? reprit-il.

- Je suis allée le voir pour lui demander d'arrêter tes hommes. Et tu vois, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, même si je doute qu'il le fasse pour moi.

Végéta plissa les yeux.

- Tu es allée le voir pour lui demander ça ? répéta-t-il avec un certain dégoût.

Elle leva des yeux résignés vers lui.

- Chacun joue avec ce qu'il a. Je devais le faire. C'est toujours le même enfoiré mais tes petits soldats sont hors course au moins. Je te rappelle que je suis comme toi. J'ai rien promis.

Végéta appuya son menton sur son poing serré, apparemment contrarié qu'elle soit peut-être à l'origine de l'élimination de ses soldats. Non pas qu'il leur ait porté un réel attachement mais ils étaient peut-être ses derniers congénères. Elle posa la main sur son épaule doucement. Il eut un mouvement de recul, peu habitué au contact physique bienveillant. Elle maintint sa main malgré tout.

- Que feras-tu quand tu auras tué Gokû ? murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant avec insistance, désireuse de jauger la sincérité de sa réponse.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, comme pris d'un doute.

- J'en sais strictement rien, marmonna-t-il.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à Clem.**

**Chapitre 13**

L'incident l'avait étrangement perturbé. Pour essayer d'oublier, il avait repris son entraînement pendant des heures. Tant qu'il était dans l'effort intense, tant qu'il se concentrait sur sa rage de vaincre Kakarott, sa tête était vide. Mais dès qu'il cessait d'occuper son corps, ses pensées revenaient à la charge. Il repensait au corps de son soldat qu'il avait dû évacuer de l'infirmerie, le carnage qu'_elle_ avait provoqué.

Le goût du sang aiguisait tous ses appétits. Sur le coup, il avait été en colère mais plus la journée avançait, plus son irritation reculait pour laisser place à autre chose. Les souvenirs furtifs de la nuit précédente et le désir croissant de la posséder à nouveau l'emportaient sur toute autre préoccupation.

Quand il s'était décidé à arrêter de s'exercer, il avait mangé. Quand il s'était décidé à arrêter de manger, il repensa à elle. Elle aurait pu partir, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue au sein de ses semblables mais il doutait maintenant que c'était l'unique raison qui la retenait au Château.

Il sortit de la cuisine en essuyant sa bouche, tentant de localiser sa présence dans les endroits où il la trouvait habituellement. Elle était dans la salle de bains.

Debout dans le couloir, face à la porte de la pièce, il hésitait. Il entendait la douche couler au travers de la porte et brulait d'envie d'entrer. Mais il n'était pas certain de l'accueil qu'elle lui ferait. Elle aussi était en colère. Il avait ordonné à ses soldats d'aller piller les terriens et elle l'avait vraiment mal pris. L'unique regret qu'il avait à ce sujet, c'était de risquer à présent qu'elle se refuse à lui.

Il scrutait toujours la porte avec indécision quand, ayant terminé, elle l'ouvrit d'un geste décidé. Il était adossé en face d'elle et ses yeux détaillèrent sans vergogne ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait une chemise longue dont les trois premiers boutons du col n'étaient pas fermés. Il continua à la toiser, sans gêne, remontant jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien. Elle était restée immobile et le laissait faire. Il sut alors qu'il aurait pu rentrer dans la salle de bains sans qu'elle se fâche.

Il s'avança vers elle et la repoussa vers le mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle resta docile mais ne répondit pas à ses assauts. Il n'y prit pas vraiment garde et la souleva pour enfouir son nez dans son cou et dans l'échancrure de sa chemise dont il fit sauter encore un bouton. Elle caressa ses cheveux et le repoussa un peu pour qu'il la pose. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, avec plus de mesure qu'il ne l'avait fait. Elle le poussa doucement à se retourner pour se retrouver dos au mur, et, sans rompre son baiser, passa sa main dans la ceinture de son uniforme et jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtement. Elle empoigna doucement son sexe déjà dur et il grogna légèrement. Elle cessa progressivement de l'embrasser et s'agenouilla.

Ayant libérer son pénis de l'emprise des vêtements, elle le mit en bouche très lentement. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il lui laissa le contrôle un moment puis mit sa main sur sa tête pour la guider au mieux. Elle s'affaira avec application jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans un râle rauque.

Elle cracha un peu et s'essuya du revers de la manche avant de se relever. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait avec un certain amusement. Elle n'était plus en colère et semblait presque le défier. Il la prit brusquement par la taille et la souleva pour l'emporter vers la chambre, décidé à ne pas en rester là avec elle. Elle se mit à rire et il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme ça. Rire insouciant.

Après l'angoisse de cette journée, après le plaisir, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Etendue à côté de lui, dans le grand lit, elle trouvait que les ombres du plafond ressemblaient étrangement à des taches de sang. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et se retourna vers lui. Il dormait maintenant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au saïyen qu'elle avait tué. Elle restait étonnée de l'avoir fait. Elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment mais elle s'effrayait un peu que l'idée lui soit venue si naturellement. Elle commençait à faire des choses bizarres et irréfléchies.

Comme de coucher _encore _avec lui. Il avait ordonné le pillage des villes avoisinantes. Rien que pour ça, elle n'aurait pas dû être là, avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pardonner. Au lieu de ça, elle avait eu envie de lui dès qu'elle avait vu ses yeux noirs et luisants en sortant de sa douche. Elle était attirée par lui comme par un aimant, même si elle avait conscience que ça paraissait un peu contre-nature, même s'il était le contraire de l'image qu'elle s'était faite de l'homme idéal.

Les moments d'intimité avec lui arrivaient à lui faire retrouver la paix et, dans ces instants, elle avait presque le sentiment de mener une vie normale dans un monde normal.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû culpabiliser et peut-être que ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi en lui jetant des pierres n'avaient pas eu tout à fait tort. Elle avait vendu une partie de son âme pour lui. L'autre partie, elle s'apprêtait à la vendre pour permettre à tous ceux, qu'elle avait aimés et qui étaient morts, de retrouver leur vie sereine sur la Terre, sans Gokû, sans menace.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité. Il était couché sur le côté, face à elle, et son expression de dormeur restait impassible. Comme toujours, il était silencieux, presque aux aguets, même dans son sommeil. Elle se dit qu'il devait avoir eu une vie réellement abrupte pour s'autoriser si rarement à s'abandonner. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son corps. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il.

- Rien, rendors-toi chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Parce que j'en ai besoin. Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est du folklore typiquement terrien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, conclut-il en la laissant se plaquer contre lui et enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Elle renonça à répondre et se contenta d'inspirer profondément pour s'imprégner de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Il finit par recaler ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa douloureusement que leurs jours ensemble étaient comptés. Il n'avait pas sa place dans ses plans, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille avec Gokû. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à somnoler avant de sombrer totalement, bercée par le rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Elle dormit longtemps le lendemain matin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le lit était vide et froid, empreint encore de leurs odeurs mélangées. Un jour gris filtrait par les carreaux de la fenêtre sur lesquels une pluie battante tambourinait avec insistance. Elle enfila sa chemise de la veille et se leva. Le Château était totalement silencieux. Il était clair qu'aucun des soldats saïyens ne reviendraient plus. Végéta devait être dans la salle de gravité.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. En fouillant dans le tas de tissu qui constituait sa garde-robe, elle tomba sur le deuxième pistolet. Elle hésita un instant avant de le glisser dans sa ceinture et rabattit précautionneusement son pull par-dessus. Elle consulta sa montre. _C'est l'heure._

Elle se rendit à la cuisine et, tout en amassant ce qu'elle trouvait de présentable pour se constituer un petit déjeuner, elle se mit à déplier l'antenne de ce qui ressemblait à un petite radio. Elle l'alluma et procéda à quelques réglages.

- Krilin, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle à l'appareil.

Il y eut un peu de grésillement puis la voix ensommeillée de Krilin répondit.

- Bulma ? C'est le milieu de la nuit là où on est, je crois que j'étais en train de m'endormir. Attend j'appelle Yamcha.

Elle sourit et attendit un instant.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Bulma

- Quoi de neuf ? Bulma, c'est toi qui demande ça ? s'exclama Yamcha d'une voix mal réveillée. T'as pas croisé des soldats saïyens par hasard ? Je suis étonné que tu sois encore au rendez-vous.

- Calmez-vous, il n'y a plus de soldats saïyens. Gokû les a tous éliminés, annonça-t-elle.

- Je savais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ! s'écria Krilin avec enthousiasme.

La mine de Bulma se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Une confiance relative, pour l'instant, hein Krilin ? C'est ce dont on est convenu, corrigea-t-elle simplement, retenant son envie de l'insulter pour sa candeur stupide.

- En tout cas, heureusement que tu ne l'as pas éliminé, hein Bulma ? Et il s'est également débarrassé de Végéta, je suppose ? reprit Yamcha avec une satisfaction évidente.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut presque envie de balancer le poste de transmission à travers la pièce. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents. _Crétin._

- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu es où, là, Bulma ? reprit Yamcha avec méfiance.

- T'occupe ! coupa Bulma avec irritation, vous, vous en êtes où ?

Yamcha ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant certainement d'interpréter la réponse qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle pouvait les visualiser en train d'échanger des regards inquiets. Finalement, Krilin reprit la parole.

- On a trouvé la cinquième ce matin, lâcha-t-il, un peu à contre-cœur, on va la ramener à l'endroit convenu, ça avance. Les deux dernières ne sont pas trop éloignées, on les prendra en même temps.

- Un ou deux mois ?

- Ca devrait aller s'il n'y a pas d'imprévu, confirma Krilin.

Il restait un mois et demi avant d'invoquer Shenron. Est-ce que Végéta aurait terminé ? Est-ce qu'elle en aurait enfin fini avec tout ça ? Elle n'était pas très sûre.

- Et on a trouvé autre chose, ajouta Krilin sur un ton mal assuré après un instant de silence.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Bulma avec surprise

- On a retrouvé Piccolo.

Les yeux de Bulma s'écarquillèrent.

- Il est avec vous ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Il est prêt à nous aider pour les boules, reprit Krilin.

- Il confirme que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire confiance à Végéta, si tu avais encore des doutes, souligna Yamcha.

- Végéta n'est pas mort, abruti ! hurla Bulma.

Le silence se fit à nouveau à l'autre bout de la ligne. Bulma sut que c'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis à son sujet. Ils étaient d'accord sur le cap à tenir pour réunir les boules de cristal, mais une fois le but atteint, la discorde reprendrait de plus belle. Elle redoutait qu'il ne mène l'invocation du dragon à terme sans la tenir au courant.

- Tu es toujours avec lui au Château, n'est-ce pas Bulma ? Et il s'entraîne ? demanda Yamcha avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Comment tu peux faire ça alors que ses soldats ont à nouveau attaqué notre planète ? ajouté Krilin.

- J'ai un plan, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, blessée d'entendre son ami énoncer clairement ce que sa conscience aurait dû lui dicter.

- Si tu le dis, conclut Krilin. On se recontacte dans deux semaines alors ?

- Comme d'habitude. Salut les garçons, prenez soin de vous.

Elle coupa la transmission et se mit à mâchonner ses ongles nerveusement. Ses rapports avec ses amis devenaient tendus. _Ils sont tes seuls amis. Les seuls qu'il te reste après tout ce chaos. Tes amis qui te veulent du bien._ S'il l'avait vue abattre ce soldat hier, ou s'il l'avait vue se jeter sur Végéta après tout ça, il est clair qu'ils ne seraient plus autant ses amis. Mais elle restait persuadée qu'elle suivait le bon chemin. C'est tout ce qui comptait parce que bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et ils seraient tous heureux à nouveau. _Est-ce que je le serai vraiment moi aussi ?_ Ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de tirer sur personne et qu'elle ne coucherait plus avec aucun Saïyen.

Comme elle pensait à ça, elle eut inexplicablement besoin de vérifier ce que faisait Végéta. Elle finit de manger et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement en plantant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Elle eut la stupéfaction de découvrir que la salle de gravité était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle chercha dans tout le château avec préoccupation, oubliant complètement d'allumer sa cigarette. Elle fit le tour de l'aile qu'ils occupaient et ne le trouva pas. Elle explora aussi vainement le reste de l'immense bâtisse. Il avait dû partir chasser. La cuisine était pleine mais elle se disait qu'il avait dû tout simplement en avoir envie.

Elle attendit alors nerveusement jusqu'au soir. A mesure que les heures passaient la conviction qu'il ne reviendrait pas s'installa dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était parti combattre Gokû s'il avait été prêt à le faire, il ne l'aurait pas laissé éliminer ses soldats un par un.

Elle passa la nuit seule dans le grand lit où il ne manquerait pas d'atterrir s'il se décidait à reparaître. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir et, comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle se réveilla seule. Elle se leva et vérifia encore les recoins du Château. Il n'était nulle part.

_Merde._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Elle balança rageusement le bout de plastique qu'elle tenait à la main. Rien ne tournait comme elle voulait depuis ces dernières semaines.

D'abord, Végéta s'était tout simplement _tiré_ sans rien lui dire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de ce qu'il y mijotait. Sa désertion subite lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il avait profité de sa salle de gravité et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il avait clairement décidé de jouer en solo. Elle avait essayé de le retrouver, sans succès.

De toute façon, son errance dans le monde extérieur n'était pas très facile. Gokû était devenu un véritable gourou pour le ramassis d'imbéciles qui restaient sur la planète. Et elle, était devenue la femme à abattre. Celle qui avait vendu sa race.

Les communautés reconstituées çà et là commençaient à se restructurer sérieusement. Ce n'était plus de simples villages avec un chef. C'était des villes reconstruites avec des maires désignés à la discrétion de Gokû. _Qui lui aurait jamais demandé un avis politique, avant ?_ Il y avait même une capitale, qui n'avait pour seule particularité que d'être celle où Gokû avait choisi d'habiter.

L'organisation de ces micro-sociétés allait jusqu'à un genre de Justice populaire assez primitive dont elle faisait personnellement les frais. Elle était activement recherchée, pointée comme la responsable du retour des saïyens. Plus d'une fois, elle avait craint pour sa vie quoiqu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sûre du sort exact qu'on comptait lui réserver. Très heureusement, les moyens de communication restaient assez sommaires, du fait des problèmes d'approvisionnement en électricité, et sa description circulait donc avec assez peu de précision. Mais sa couleur de cheveux particulière et sa vieille navette frappée du logo de la Capsule étaient devenues des signes de reconnaissance évidents. Elle avait dû se résoudre à abandonner son engin et circulait maintenant à pied, une corvée pour la citadine qu'elle était. Elle devait aussi éviter autant que possible la compagnie de ses congénères.

Rechercher Végéta dans ces conditions était voué à l'échec. Et l'échéance du Dragon approchait inexorablement. Elle avait donc finalement renoncé et prenait maintenant le chemin de l'endroit convenu pour l'invocation. Ses amis l'y rejoindraient, ou plus certainement, l'y attendraient, dans la mesure où elle avançait extrêmement lentement. Elle tombait de fatigue dès la fin de l'après-midi et éprouvait des difficultés sans nom à se réveiller le matin.

_Et maintenant ça. _

Assise dans l'herbe elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que son esprit refusait d'envisager cette possibilité, malgré les signes classiques. Aujourd'hui, le destin avait poussé un peu les choses, comme une invitation, quand elle avait trouvé le test dans les décombres d'une maison. _Est-ce que c'est un objet qu'on trouve par hasard ?_ Alors elle l'avait utilisé. Et il lui avait confirmé que ses ovaires n'avaient pas cessé de fonctionner.

Elle maudit le sort. Fallait-il absolument que ça arrive maintenant ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de moyens de contraception. Elle avait fait un peu attention avec Yamcha et puis elle avait trouvé ça contraignant. Et puis, il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Et elle avait oublié les règles élémentaires de fonctionnement de son corps. Avec Végéta, elle n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation. De toute façon, quel risque avec lui ? Ils n'étaient même pas exactement de la même race, leurs ADN n'étaient même pas tout à fait semblable.

Comment ces foutus chromosomes avaient-ils bien pu avoir l'idée de se coller ensemble ? _Comment toi, tu as eu l'idée de faire ça avec lui ? _Le sort s'était acharné à lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur tout. Elle leva les yeux vers le Ciel. « JE TE HAIS! TU M'ENTENDS? Je te DETESTE ! » hurla-t-elle à son attention.

Elle alluma une cigarette et se calma un peu, considérant la situation. L'avantage était que, dans l'immédiat, ça ne changeait rien. _Ca ne doit rien changer. On verra plus tard._ Elle repensa à Végéta. Sa colère contre lui avait largement dégonflée et laissait plutôt place à une sorte de manque. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'intimité entre eux. Ca devait rester un souvenir nostalgique dans le tiroir des souvenirs nostalgiques, comme son amitié avec Gokû. Si elle mettait son enfant au monde, ce qui était loin d'être fait, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le savoir. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'en soucierait vraiment les saïyens étaient une race tout à fait singulière qui ne devait pas vraiment cultiver les liens familiaux. Elle essuya une larme et écrasa fermement son mégot. _Les hormones._

Elle se releva et reprit son chemin. Tout ça ne changeait rien à ses projets.

Le point de ralliement était une large caverne ouverte sur une prairie du Mont Paozu, un endroit sauvage et isolé qu'ils connaissaient et où personne ne risquait de s'aventurer. Bulma y arriva avec peine la veille du jour de l'invocation. Elle avait dû faire face à quelques animaux sauvages et dangereux, dont elle avait réglé le sort grâce aux armes récupérées dans le Château avant son départ.

Le soir tombait quand la caverne fut en vue. Bulma était sale et fatiguée mais elle repéra aussitôt ses amis qui campaient dans la prairie et une énergie nouvelle s'empara d'elle. Elle les étreignit avec des cris de joie et même Piccolo qui se tenait stoïquement près du feu eut droit à une embrassade hystérique. Ses plans étaient tellement dérangés ces derniers temps qu'elle se sentait littéralement euphorique de constater que _ça_ avait fonctionné.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Tandis qu'elle venait de s'assoir près du feu, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher calmement derrière Krilin qui lui faisait face. La stupéfaction et son mouvement de recul faillirent la faire tomber à la renverse.

- Gokû ! s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Bonsoir Bulma, salua-t-il, comme un vieil ami qu'on croiserait par hasard.

Elle resta sans voix un instant et constata immédiatement qu'elle était la seule surprise de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? siffla-t-elle en regardant Krilin et Yamcha qui évitaient soigneusement son regard, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Bulma, je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as raison. Mais…grâce au Dragon, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? commença Gokû.

Elle le fixa, totalement abasourdie par son discours, incapable de sortir un mot.

- Pourquoi on essaierait pas de faire la paix ? proposa-t-il avec _ce _sourire. Celui qui rappelait tellement ce qu'il avait été avant les saïyens.

- La paix ? Combien de fois t'as essayé de me faire la peau, Gokû ? Combien d'amis tu m'as tués ? hurla-t-elle.

- Bulma ! coupa Krilin d'un ton autoritaire qu'il prenait rarement, Chacun de nous peut en dire autant ici.

Il hésita tandis qu'elle attendait la suite, ulcérée.

- Il nous a aidés à trouver la dernière boule qui était difficile à prendre. Il savait qu'on chassait le Dragon. Il a le droit d'être là. Nous avons tous le même souhait.

- Comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ? mitrailla aussitôt Bulma avec rage. Vous avez anéanti tous nos espoirs ! Et les boules sont toutes là ? On est morts ! Morts, vous entendez !

Elle était presque hystérique et s'était levée pour marteler son discours les pointant tous du doigt pour mieux les accuser.

- En attendant, c'est lui qui nous a débarrassé des saïyens et je constate qu'il ne nous a pas tués pour prendre les boules, lâcha froidement Piccolo en la dévisageant avec réprobation.

Elle le fusilla du regard, incapable de le contredire.

- Toi aussi, t'as commis des erreurs, Bulma. T'as pas toujours été du bon côté, souligna Gokû pour enfoncer le clou.

Elle serra les poings et se rassit d'un coup en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

- J'ai _toujours_ été du bon côté, grogna-t-elle.

- En entretenant Végéta ? En lui construisant une super salle d'entraînement ? demanda vicieusement Yamcha.

Krilin leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Bon, bon, je crois que Bulma a compris. Maintenant, on veut tous la même chose, reconstruire ce qui a été détruit et ressusciter ceux qui ont été tués.

- Et je ferai mon affaire de Végéta, précisa Gokû en hochant la tête.

Bulma sursauta et lui jeta un œil inquiet. En retour, il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Ils mangèrent autour du feu, comme si une machine à remonter le temps les avait ramenés trois ans en arrière, avant que Gokû ne rencontre ses congénères pour la première fois. Trois années qui s'évaporèrent dans la liesse de leur espoir irrésistible de tout rebâtir et de tout recommencer. Elle constata que Krilin et Yamcha étaient totalement conquis par Gokû. Pas une once de reproche ne sortait jamais de leur bouche. Depuis combien de temps fricotaient-ils ensemble dans son dos ? Piccolo était plus réservé mais il ne semblait pas avoir de doutes non plus sur les intentions de Gokû. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'attendre le lendemain.

Elle l'observa toute la soirée. Elle fut étonnée de le retrouver tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Si c'était une illusion, elle était parfaite et personne n'aurait voulu la dissiper en rappelant ce qui s'était passé.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle tomba de sommeil, épuisée, bien avant les autres. En s'endormant, elle commença à se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur le compte de son ancien ami.

Yamcha dut la réveiller quand le jour était déjà haut. Ils l'attendaient pour commencer. Les cinq amis se regroupèrent en arc de cercle autour des boules disposées sur l'herbe. Yamcha s'avança, étendit les mains vers le ciel et appela Shenron.

Le Ciel s'obscurcit et le Dragon apparut. Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Gokû du coin de l'œil, le ventre noué à l'idée qu'il allait intervenir pour s'approprier le vœu. Mais il regardait le spectacle attentivement, les bras calmement croisés. Il s'aperçut de son manège et lui lança un sourire franc et innocent qui la déstabilisa complètement. Etait-il possible qu'il ne veuille finalement que s'amender de ses crimes en réparant les dégâts et en protégeant la Terre des envahisseurs, saïyens ou autres ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas nourri une haine paranoïaque complètement irrationnelle à son encontre ?

Quand Yamcha fit le vœu de reconstruire et ressusciter, sous le regard sage et intéressé de Gokû, elle tressaillit. Une fois le Dragon disparu, Yamcha se tourna vers ses amis, radieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de l'efficacité du vœu dans cette contrée isolée mais ils n'avaient aucun doute dessus.

Bulma était blême et n'arrivait pas à se réjouir en un instant, elle eut conscience de l'énormité de ses erreurs et de ses mauvais choix. Elle porta la main à son ventre le hasard avait l'air de vouloir qu'elle en porte le stigmate et n'oublie jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les cris de joie de Yamcha et Krilin cessèrent instantanément quand le flux d'énergie transperça Piccolo qui fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Bulma contempla son corps fumant avec incrédulité avant de réaliser qu'il était certainement mort sur le coup. Ses amis avaient réagi beaucoup plus vite et s'étaient mis en garde pour faire face à Gokû.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? hurla Bulma, les yeux écarquillés en se tournant vers lui avec rage.

L'expression de Gokû avait changé. Elle le retrouvait. Exactement celui qu'elle connaissait, cruel, cynique, meurtrier. La peur la saisit immédiatement. Il lui souriait d'un air sinistre et elle comprit immédiatement ses intentions. Sans attendre de réponse à sa question, elle recula prudemment, tandis que Yamcha et Krilin faisait courageusement écran.

Tout alla si vite que Bulma n'eut même pas le temps de crier. En un battement de cils, le cou de Yamcha prit un angle impossible dans un craquement funeste. Il tomba lourdement, le regard fixe.

Krilin s'écarta d'un saut, pris de court. Gokû fut sur lui à la même vitesse tandis que la voix de Bulma trouvait enfin son chemin.

- Non ! Gokû ! Non ! cria-t-elle éperdûment.

Il plaqua une main sur la poitrine de Krilin et une onde d'énergie se forma lentement sous ses doigts, jusqu'à jaillir en laminant le corps de son adversaire.

Bulma ne put que détourner le regard avec horreur. Quand elle se décida à faire face au spectacle à nouveau, Krilin n'était plus qu'un amas carbonisé à quelques pas de Gokû. Elle tomba à genou en se prenant la tête, envahie par un profond désespoir. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans lui laisser une chance. Elle entendit Gokû s'approcher d'elle et la terreur l'enveloppa en un instant. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la saisit par les cheveux pour lever son visage vers lui.

- Il ne reste que toi, constata-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi vous mourrez tous les uns après les autres ? Parce que vous êtes faibles.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Ah, Bulma, Bulma, toujours à te poser des questions, hein ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai de Végéta et plus personne ne connaîtra mes petits secrets.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Piccolo.

- Et il n'y aura même plus de Dragon pour défaire le petit monde douillet que je suis en train de me construire.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas agi avant que le vœu ne soit réalisé parce qu'il aurait été obligé de tuer Piccolo et qu'alors, il n'y aurait plus eu de Dragon.

- C'est quand même mieux d'être le Maître d'une planète riche et évoluée plutôt que d'un petit groupe de crève-la-faim qui n'est pas foutu de vous alimenter en électricité, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle pleurait silencieusement en fermant les yeux. Elle serra les dents et reprit son souffle.

- Me tue pas, Gokû, souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es une de celle qui m'a le plus emmerdé après tout. Où est Végéta d'ailleurs ?

- J'en sais rien.

Il scruta le ciel nuageux et obstinément vide.

- Tu crois pas que si je prenais mon temps avec toi, il finirait par apparaître ?

- Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici, gémit-elle, me fais pas de mal.

Il se releva, la forçant à faire de même en la tirant par les cheveux. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il la dévisageait avec froideur.

- T'es toujours à pleurnicher, reprit-il sur un ton glacé. Même si Végéta se pointe pas, je suis décidé à en finir avec toi.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux de Gokû s'arrondirent un peu.

- De qui ?

- Tu sais de qui, grinça-t-elle.

Il appuya sa main sur son bas-ventre et elle frémit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire à Krilin. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait dû évoquer sa grossesse pour plaider sa cause. Il lui faisait mal mais elle se garda bien de le manifester.

- Eh ben, ma vieille. T'arrives toujours à me surprendre, conclut-il après un moment en relâchant la pression sur son ventre.

Il la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba assise sur le sol.

- De toute façon, j'en ai marre de ce petit jeu, reprit-il à son attention. Si dans vingt-quatre heures, Végéta ne vient pas se battre, je te retrouve et je te tue.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas où il est ! Je l'ai cherché mais ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai perdu sa trace, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui, il sait parfaitement où tu es. Dis-lui de pas s'en faire, quand il sera mort, je m'occuperais sérieusement de son rejeton.

A cette annonce, Bulma ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de se reculer un peu. A nouveau, il lui sourit sinistrement.

- Et de la mère aussi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, mais ça, je lui ai déjà dit.

Bulma le regarda s'envoler tranquillement, tétanisée par ses dernières paroles. Elle le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans les nuages. Puis ses yeux naviguèrent sur les corps de ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne se relevaient ni ne bougeaient. Aucun doute qu'il ne leur avait pas laissé la moindre chance de le faire. Subitement, elle se remit debout et courut vomir dans un buisson.

Quand elle revint auprès du feu éteint, elle était plus calme et le désespoir prit le dessus. Elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment un bon moment pour évacuer les émotions qui la submergeaient. Rien n'allait comme elle voulait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où trouver Végéta et dans vingt-quatre heures, Gokû saurait certainement la retrouver pour se défouler sur elle. Si Yamcha et Krilin n'avaient pas été si naïfs…

Se rappelant leurs corps à quelques mètres d'elle, elle décida qu'elle devait les enterrer malgré tout. _Vous me laissez toute seule et je ne peux même pas vous en vouloir._ Ils avaient une pelle dans le matériel de chasse et, après avoir choisi l'endroit, elle se mit à creuser. La terre était meuble et pas trop réticente à son entreprise. L'opération lui prit quand même une partie de la journée. Elle s'arrêta à peine pour manger et reprit aussitôt sans écouter sa fatigue et les protestations de ses muscles. _Que faites-vous le dernier jour de votre vie ? Je décide d'enterrer mes vieux amis._ Elle avait considéré de s'enfuir pour se cacher avant que Gokû ne revienne, plutôt que de rester dans cette prairie maudite, mais elle était si abattue que cela lui paraissait peine perdue.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les trois trous béants s'alignaient devant elle. Elle avala une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage et entreprit de traîner le corps de Piccolo vers le premier trou. Ce fut le moins pénible, plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et son sang ne ressemblait tout simplement pas à du sang. Ensuite, Krilin. Avec Krilin, il suffisait de ne pas regarder. Il n'était pas (plus?) si lourd non plus. Avec Yamcha, c'était plus compliqué. Il fallait lui fermer les yeux. Son estomac se révulsa et elle sentit qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Elle serra les dents si les larmes se remettaient à couler, elle n'aurait plus la force.

Le jour s'assombrissait déjà quand elle commença à reboucher les tombes.

Comme si le sort continuait son acharnement, il commença alors à pleuvoir. Bientôt la terre devint une glaise infâme et gluante, difficile à manipuler. Rapidement trempée, pleine de boue, elle finit par jeter l'éponge. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle ne voyait plus rien et de toute façon, elle allait mourir le lendemain. Elle laissa tomber la pelle avec lassitude et retourna, comme un zombie vers la caverne, seul endroit sec susceptible de l'accueillir. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et s'enveloppa dans une couverture usée qu'elle avait sauvée de la pluie. La dureté du sol pierreux et ses grelottements transis ne parvinrent pas à empêcher le sommeil de s'abattre sur elle en un instant.

Il faisait encore nuit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, dérangée par l'intuition d'une présence à ses côtés. Elle sursauta en découvrant une silhouette immobile accroupie devant elle. Sa vue s'accommoda à la pénombre et elle reconnut Végéta qui la fixait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras instinctivement, se serrant contre son torse sans prendre garde à la rudesse de son armure. Il eut, comme toujours, un petit mouvement de recul imperceptible. Il la laissa s'agripper à lui sans réagir, sentant les soubresauts de ses sanglots sans voir son visage.

- J'ai fini d'enterrer tes amis, dit-il simplement au bout d'un moment. Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en se détachant de lui.

- Tu es gelée, constata-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Il se remémora sa vulnérabilité et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de transport.

- Il n'y a rien par ici de toute façon, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et finit par s'assoir carrément. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'attira à lui et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentit une douce chaleur émaner progressivement de lui. Elle ressentait la force qui se dégageait de lui comme un courant d'air qui soulevait légèrement ses vêtements et ses mèches encore mouillée. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce souffle chaud et revigorant. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua avec stupeur que sa tignasse avait viré au blond platine et que ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu très clair.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et la serra un peu plus. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, terriblement bien. Elle n'avait plus froid et ne sentait plus l'humidité qui avait percé tout son être. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus peur non plus. Maintenant qu'il était là. Elle dégrafa entièrement son armure rugueuse et la retira pour mieux profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

Elle s'installa contre lui, roulée en boule, sans bouger, et glissa irrépressiblement vers un sommeil libérateur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Au matin, elle se réveilla étendue sur le sol, recouverte à nouveau de la couverture. Végéta était toujours là, assis à quelques pas d'elle. Il la fixait étrangement. Son apparence était redevenue normale.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait ramené à manger et elle se jeta sans un mot sur la nourriture tandis qu'il restait silencieux, les bras croisés, la laissant se rassasier avidement. Quand elle eut le ventre plein, elle se tourna avec lui. Elle peinait à maîtriser son émotion de le revoir.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- J'avais mes raisons, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Elle n'osa pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet, se rappelant qu'ils ne se devaient rien et qu'elle-même ne lui avait jamais rien dit de ses projets, avec ou sans lui.

- Il m'a dit que si tu ne venais pas le combattre aujourd'hui, il reviendrait me tuer, finit-elle par expliquer.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, je voulais le voir. Nous allons l'attendre alors.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit juste en face de lui.

- S'il te tue, moi, je le tuerai, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton grave.

- Vraiment ? répondit-il avec amusement.

Il considérait son air déterminé et sérieux. Elle ne doutait jamais de rien, c'est une chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Il savait qu'il y avait trop de choses qu'il aimait chez elle. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. L'âme du guerrier qu'il était, n'était pas de protéger mais de détruire. Elle était une distraction continuelle qui le détournait de son objectif et l'empêchait de toute évidence d'élever son niveau.

Ca n'avait pas été si facile qu'il l'aurait cru. S'éloigner n'avait pas suffi tout de suite. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier continuellement l'existence et l'état de son aura vital, même à des kilomètres de distance. Il avait dû se forcer à abandonner ce réflexe comme une mauvaise habitude qui le confrontait toujours à la tentation d'aller s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortait sans lui. (Et, bien sûr, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir sans lui) Ca avait mis presque dix jours à lui passer totalement. Alors seulement, il avait pu se concentrer sur Kakarott. La salle de gravité ne lui était plus utile, il avait physiquement atteint son maximum et avait eu besoin de faire travailler son mental.

Ses efforts avaient payé. La veille, il avait senti l'énergie que son ennemi avait brièvement déployée pour éliminer ceux qui le gênaient. Il était trop loin pour intervenir mais il avait senti la présence et la terreur de Bulma. _Comment était-ce possible exactement ?_ Le goût de la peur des autres avait toujours été délicieux pour lui. Mais pas hier. L'effroi et le désespoir de Bulma l'avaient juste mis en colère. Ajouté à son impuissance à la rejoindre, cela avait généré une rage comme il en avait rarement connue et il était _enfin _parvenu à augmenter suffisamment sa force pour passer au stade de guerrier supérieur.

Quand il l'avait découverte endormie sur le sol de la caverne, il avait hésité à repartir sans la réveiller. Après tout, il pouvait aller trouver Kakarott maintenant.

Une fois de plus, il ne savait expliquer ce qui l'avait retenu. Il avait vu les cadavres à moitié enterrés et il avait repensé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet du corps carbonisé de son soldat qu'il avait laissé pourrir dans les couloirs du Château. Ces choses-là avaient de l'importance pour elle. Il considéra qu'elle était si faible et le tableau qu'elle offrait, endormie dans sa couverture miteuse, pleine de boue, sale et trempée, illustrait tellement bien sa vulnérabilité. Et pourtant, elle refusait d'en tirer les conséquences et persévérait à défier Gokû.

Il était resté. Il avait même refermé les tombes. Il l'avait réchauffée et nourrie. Il savait qu'il y laissait un peu de son âme de Prince guerrier cruel et implacable mais cela faisait longtemps que certains de ses principes s'étaient effilochés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et il n'avait plus de sujets à qui rendre des comptes.

Il ressassait tout ça en détaillant son air buté et résolu à en finir avec Kakarott, si lui n'y parvenait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux quand il aurait éliminé Kakarott. Il lui prit le menton et ramena ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour l'embrasser. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, l'attirant contre son corps en passant ses mains dans son cou et dans ses cheveux.

Il bascula en avant et se retint de justesse pour ne pas l'écraser sous le poids de son corps. Il rompit le baiser, un peu pris au dépourvu et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. « Une dernière fois, tu veux bien, juste une dernière fois ? » murmurait-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Ses mots le transpercèrent. Elle considérait, sans l'ombre d'un doute et quoiqu'il arrive, que le combat contre Kakarott mettait un terme à leur arrangement et toutes ses conséquences.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça mais il n'ignorait pas qu'elle s'était mise en danger en s'alliant à lui. Il savait que son but à elle, au-delà de la destruction de Kakarott, était de retrouver une existence harmonieuse au milieu des siens, là il n'aurait certainement jamais sa place. Elle n'avait rien promis.

C'était mieux comme ça. De son côté, il n'était pas non plus certain de ce qu'il ferait après sa victoire.

Il céda volontiers à sa requête et l'allongea doucement sur le sol de la caverne pour profiter de son corps. Elle était particulièrement avide et réceptive à ses caresses mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler et quand il finit par se libérer en elle, elle eut un geignement dont il ne sut dire s'il exprimait son plaisir ou s'il s'agissait d'un sanglot.

Elle resta collée à lui après, comme elle aimait parfois le faire et finit par s'endormir.

En se détachant d'elle pour la laisser se reposer, il se souvint de ce que Kakarott lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille quand il était venu le narguer dans l'infirmerie. « Quand je t'aurai éliminé, je m'occuperai de Bulma, fais-moi confiance. ». S'il mettait sa menace à exécution, elle n'avait aucune chance. Végéta se fichait pas mal de cette planète et de ses habitants mais le danger que Kakarott représentait pour Bulma renforçait sa détermination à le battre. Il n'estimait pas devoir grand-chose à Bulma, sauf _ça_.

Il sortit de la caverne et scruta le ciel nuageux et menaçant. Kakarott ne tarda pas à arriver et se posa à quelques mètres de lui avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je savais que tu mordrais à l'hameçon. Bulma ne vient pas assister à ta mise à mort ?

- C'est moi que tu voulais voir, non ?

- Et on peut dire que je l'ai bien mérité, j'ai été patient, non ? Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, _Altesse._

Sans attendre, Végéta augmenta son énergie et monta au stade de guerrier supérieur. Gokû eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Il siffla entre ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien fait d'attendre, conclut-il en souriant plus largement encore.

Les deux combattants s'envolèrent et commencèrent à échanger des coups impossibles à suivre pour un œil humain.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est le dernier (un peu plus long que les autres). Normalement demain soir.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le craquement d'un arbre qui s'effondrait réveilla Bulma en sursaut. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Végéta et jura entre ses dents. Elle se rhabilla en catastrophe et farfouilla dans son sac avant de se précipiter hors de la caverne.

Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ils étaient là. Elle percevait à peine leurs mouvements mais le fracas de la bataille lui parvenait clairement. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps ils avaient commencé. Elle courut au milieu de la prairie pour essayer d'avoir un meilleur point de vue, nouée par l'angoisse et l'impuissance.

Végéta accusait les coups depuis plus d'une heure mais il avait la satisfaction de les rendre aussi, et d'en parer certains. Il évaluait le niveau de ses blessures comme acceptable. Il avisa la silhouette de Bulma au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe verte. Son esprit coupa instantanément cette information, comme un réflexe de survie, pour ramener toute son attention sur le combat. Le problème commençait à se profiler sérieusement.

Il rendait les coups, il les esquivait, il les encaissait, il préservait à peu près l'état de son corps. Mais il fatiguait, tandis que le niveau d'énergie de Kakarott ne diminuait pas. Et il commençait quand même à souffrir de certaines de ces blessures. Son adversaire semblait inexorablement savoir où frapper à bon escient. Végéta sentait qu'il ne pourrait garder le niveau de super-saïyen très longtemps.

Un coup finit par l'envoyer à terre et il dut déployer une force phénoménale pour amortir l'impact avec la paroi rocheuse qui l'accueillit. Il rebondit dessus et atterrit à genou, le souffle un peu coupé, générant un sillon de terre autour de lui.

Sa couleur de cheveu s'irisa un instant avant de retourner au noir initial. Il se tourna sans attendre vers Kakarott. Il n'avait pas bougé et le contemplait, flottant dans les airs.

- Un coup de barre ? lança-t-il d'un air narquois.

Végéta serra les dents. Il tenta sans succès de reprendre sa forme supérieure. Kakarott éclata de rire. Il descendit doucement de quelques mètres.

- C'est ça que tu essayes de faire ? demanda-t-il en se transformant subitement lui-même.

Végéta écarquilla les yeux. Depuis le début, il se moquait de lui. Il aurait pu depuis longtemps passer au stade supérieur et n'avait même pas pris la peine de le faire. Il réalisait avec amertume l'ampleur de la déroute qui s'annonçait. Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Après un instant d'hésitation, il plongea une main tremblante dans son armure.

- T'es qu'un sale tricheur ! Sans le Dragon, tu n'es rien ! hurla la voix de Bulma qui arrivait vers eux.

Végéta se tourna vers elle. Il avait oublié sa présence. _Dégage !_

- Tu viens jouer avec nous, Bulma ? railla Gokû.

Malgré le danger, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'anxiété conjuguée à son insupportable impuissance avait délié sa langue sans qu'elle puisse se retenir. Quand elle avait compris que Végéta était dans une mauvaise passe, ses nerfs avaient cédé. Elle le rejoignit et s'accroupit auprès de lui pour mieux se rendre compte de son état.

- Va-t'en ! glapit-il avec humeur, ne reste pas là ! Tu ne me sers à rien !

Elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer par la rudesse de ses paroles et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'objet qu'il venait de sortir de son armure. Il tenait la seringue qu'elle lui avait préparée quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas osé espérer qu'il la garderait.

- Tu l'as encore ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- T'occupe !

Il était franchement contrarié qu'elle le surprenne sur le point de s'en servir. Elle fronça les sourcils et approcha une main hésitante pour retenir son bras.

- Végéta…Attends, souffla-t-elle avec préoccupation

Il leva la tête vers elle, alerté par son ton soudainement grave. Elle soutint son regard avec indécision mais ne parvenait pas à parler. Il s'impatienta et se remit à défaire l'étui qui contenait la piqure.

- Si tu prends ça, tu as toutes tes chances de le battre mais…murmura-t-elle

Il la fixa en suspendant à nouveau son geste.

- ...Ton cœur n'y résistera pas, c'est la mort assurée en quelques heures, poursuivit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Les mains de Végéta se crispèrent sur le plastique qui enrobait encore la seringue. Un court silence se fit entre eux.

- Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je te le dis maintenant, répondit-elle piteusement sans oser relever la tête.

Elle se sentait si mal. Elle avait été suffisamment implacable pour projeter de le sacrifier et trop faible pour le faire vraiment. Elle l'entendit souffler avec dédain avant de continuer à déballer la seringue.

- Tu vas la prendre quand-même ? s'écria-t-elle avec surprise

- Je dois le battre.

Cette fois-ci elle empoigna son bras plus fermement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, on trouvera autre chose ! protesta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Bulma, je dois le battre parce que je suis le Prince des saïyens et qu'il n'est qu'un soldat de quatrième classe.

- Il n'y a plus de saïyens, Végéta ! Il n'y a plus de soldats, plus d'officiers et plus de roi des saïyens. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! gémit-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la força à desserrer ses doigts autour de son avant-bras pour le laisser poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Ca n'a pas de sens pour toi. Enterrer les gens qui sont morts n'en a pour moi, et je t'ai aidé à enterrer tes amis, pas vrai ? objecta-t-il calmement.

Le visage de Bulma était maintenant totalement déconfit et elle était au bord des larmes. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais au bout de ce cauchemar.

- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle en guettant sa réaction.

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il eut l'air de réfléchir, puis sortit la seringue et la décapuchonna. Quand elle vit qu'il s'entêtait, ses larmes jaillir sans bruit.

- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir mis le bazar dans ma vie, Bulma, conclut-il seulement.

Il planta l'aiguille sans hésitation. Bulma s'était détournée.

- Alors, c'est pas fini, la scène de ménage ? demanda Gokû avec impatience.

Il s'était posé et s'avançait vers eux avec nonchalance. Bulma ne l'avait jamais autant haï qu'à cette minute et elle se retint presque de se jeter sur lui. En un instant, elle sentit Végéta qui reprenait sa forme de super guerrier à côté d'elle.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil quand il se précipita sur Gokû avec hargne. A cet instant, elle eut conscience d'avoir tout perdu. Il ne lui restait qu'une unique chose à sauver et elle se jura de le faire.

Le combat qui reprit fut plus intense et plus violent, les deux adversaires étant au sommet de leur potentiel. Mais le problème de Végéta demeurait. Avec la bénédiction du Dragon, Gokû était le maître quoiqu'il arrive. Il se fatiguait peu, il ne se blessait jamais sérieusement. Il n'en allait pas de même pour lui et, au bout de deux heures, les effets du produit de Bulma commençaient à s'estomper. Il s'essoufflait de manière inhabituelle. Il finit par s'écrouler au milieu de la prairie, incapable de se relever.

Gokû se posa calmement près de lui.

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, haleta Gokû, un peu essoufflé lui-même, en s'approchant de lui. Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir attendu.

Il essuya un filet de sang sur son menton et se pencha vers Végéta qui commençait à perdre conscience. Gokû vit Bulma qui marchait vers eux.

- T'es encore là ? lui cria Gokû, tu viens assister au spectacle ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de s'arrêter à quelques pas. Elle regarda Végéta d'un air accablé.

- On dirait que t'as pas misé sur le bon cheval, ma vieille, souligna Gokû.

Mais elle n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. Elle s'imposa de ne pas détourner les yeux quand Gokû déchargea un flux d'énergie à bout portant sur Végéta. Elle devrait se souvenir de ça. Elle s'épargna néanmoins la vue de son corps quand elle fut certaine qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'être en vie.

Gokû s'étira après avoir longuement contemplé le résultat de son œuvre.

- Tu sais, Bulma, c'est sympa d'être restée. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à te courir après.

Elle sursauta un peu en entendant son nom qui la rappelait à la réalité de sa propre situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas très bien. Ca va dépendre de toi. Est-ce que tu vas être gentille ?

- Je suis fatiguée en tout cas.

Il sourit à cette réponse et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis très curieux de voir ce qui pourrait sortir de ton ventre, glissa-t-il.

- Il va encore falloir patienter, alors.

- Exactement, en attendant, on pourrait prendre du bon temps, non ? On est pas obligé de se faire la guerre tout le temps, c'est lassant et de toute façon, je gagne toujours, hein ?

Disant cela, il l'avait saisie fermement par les hanches et l'avait attirée contre son corps. Elle ne fit pas un geste tandis qu'il passait son nez dans ses cheveux.

- T'es un peu sale mais tu portes encore son odeur. J'aime ça.

Elle ferma les yeux en réprimant son envie de hurler, le laissant stoïquement passer ses mains sur son corps, sentant son érection naissante. Quand il l'enlaça totalement, elle l'embrassa avidement, et, certaine d'avoir toute son attention, d'un seul geste et sans hésitation, elle planta dans sa cuisse une seringue qu'elle cachait au creux de sa main. Elle appuya fermement sur le poussoir pour injecter l'intégralité du produit.

Il sursauta aussitôt et la lâcha. Il arracha l'aiguille encore plantée dans sa peau et la jeta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? T'es vraiment une vipère !

Il frotta vigoureusement l'endroit où il avait été piqué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il avec fureur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il haussa les sourcils et eut l'air de réfléchir. Finalement, il se mit à sourire à nouveau en levant les mains.

- Je ne sais pas l'effet que c'est censé avoir sur les humains, mais, je me sens parfaitement bien. J'ai même l'impression que ça m'a donné un coup de fouet.

Elle fit un pas en arrière mais il revint vers elle en un instant, et, alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, la rattrapa en lui saisissant la nuque et la jeta à terre.

Il s'assit sur elle et la plaqua de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Il la regardait bizarrement.

- On pourra dire que tu m'as emmerdé Bulma. Mais ton truc, là m'a vraiment reboosté. Tu vas pouvoir en profiter, c'était peut-être le but ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Me touche pas, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois, dans la caverne…

- Ne me rappelle pas ça ! hurla-t-elle, tu t'es drôlement foutu de moi ! Je te déteste ! T'es devenu un animal, comme tous les autres abrutis saïyens ! Tu les a tous tués ! T'as tué Chichi, t'as tué Krilin! Gokû! T'as tué Krilin! C'était ton meilleur ami!

Ses yeux luisants d'envie et ses allusions la révulsaient. Puis, elle constata qu'il respirait plus bruyamment. Une pointe d'excitation s'alluma dans l'esprit de Bulma mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'affaissa un peu sur elle. Le poids de son corps la meurtrissait. Elle essaya de se dégager un peu mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Bulma. C'était quoi cette piqure ? haleta-t-il en la fixant avec colère.

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta à nouveau de se défaire de son emprise, consciente qu'il aurait encore la force de lui briser la nuque d'un seul geste. Il repositionna son corps de manière à l'empêcher totalement de lui échapper et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de se dépêtrer de lui, incertaine de ce qu'il pouvait encore lui faire. La tête de Gokû retomba lentement dans le creux de son cou et elle entendait sa respiration rauque et difficile raisonner à son oreille.

- Je crois que j'ai fini par t'avoir, chuchota t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sentit les muscles du saïyen se crisper, en rébellion à son discours. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus réagir physiquement.

- C'est ton cœur. Il va exploser bientôt. C'est pas ironique pour un enfoiré comme toi de finir comme ça ? lui glissa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Salope, siffla-t-il, à bout de souffle.

- C'est toi qui m'as rendue comme ça. Avant, j'étais pas capable de tuer une araignée, maintenant, je tue des gens. C'est de ta faute, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle resta bloquée sous son corps attendant que son cœur cesse de battre. Il mourrait quasiment dans ses bras. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne respirait plus, put se débattre suffisamment pour se défaire de son étreinte figée. Elle se releva et contempla son cadavre, peinant à croire que c'était vraiment fini.

Comme elle le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, il n'avait pas fait vœu d'immortalité. Elle lui avait injecté un concentré du produit qu'elle avait confectionné pour Végéta. Un genre de cocaïne pure pour saïyen. Et il était littéralement mort dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus la force de creuser encore. Et Végéta lui avait expliqué qu'il ne trouvait aucun sens à sa manie d'enterrer les gens de toute façon. Elle se décida alors à brûler les corps. Ca prenait beaucoup plus de temps mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était plus si pressée de rejoindre son monde normal et harmonieux.

Le soir était tombé quand elle eut fini de réunir suffisamment de bois et qu'elle commença à allumer le bûcher. Elle avait placé les deux corps côte à côte. Curieusement, elle ne détestait plus autant Gokû maintenant qu'il était mort, en tout cas, plus suffisamment pour se résoudre à abandonner son corps aux bêtes sauvage. Lorsque les flammes commencèrent à prendre de la hauteur dans la nuit, attisées par le vent frais, elle put enfin s'assoir et pleurer ceux de ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait plus.

Elle dormit près du feu, réchauffée une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, avant de se mettre en chemin, elle se baigna dans la rivière pour se laver. Debout au milieu du courant glacé, insensible au froid de l'eau, elle pensa à la vie qui s'offrait à elle maintenant. Elle allait rejoindre ses parents, la Capsule, un monde de confort et de paix. Personne ne saurait ce par quoi elle était passée pour rétablir tout ça. Personne ne saurait même qu'elle avait participé au retour de la paix sur Terre. Tout le monde continuerait à la considérer comme la gentille jeune fille qui invente des trucs bizarres et répugne à manger de la viande rouge. C'était mieux comme ça mais elle savait que ce serait dure; et elle serait toute seule pour faire face.

Et si elle ne perdait pas l'enfant, elle ne devrait jamais expliquer d'où il vient. Elle devrait lui apprendre à ne pas laisser trop de prise à son côté saïyen et à protéger la vie et la Terre comme elle-même avait essayé de le faire. Si elle y arrivait, peut-être lui laisserait-on racheter son âme.

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire. Je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil perdues et merci d'avance pour les commentaires au cas où vous êtes inspirés d'en laisser. **


End file.
